A Naturally Weird Coincidence
by Rizzy.16
Summary: Have you ever gotten stuck in a elevator?Might sound like a normal situation, but not until you are stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven haired crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker Or Coincidence?
1. It can get way worse then you think

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 1: It can get way worse than you think.**

Sakura Mikan. A regular 18 year old girl, who just wants to enjoy her life. But, for some reason bad things just keep happening to her. Today, she had just lost her job, lost 20 dollars and broken her favourite heels; which may I add be Gucci? Coincidence? I don't think so.

"Can it get anymore worse?" she groaned as she kept her head low and dragged her feet as she walked. Those who walked passed her could see a rain cloud just above her head.

She entered her apartment building, which she had just recently moved into. The apartment was decent; but, it wasn't those apartments that people could also call a hotel. The place wasn't too big, but it was enough for her and her roommate. She groaned again as she continued to walk with a broken heel. She wouldn't be surprised if she entered her apartment and it was infested with rats because today was just not her day. Well technically, everyday wasn't her day. Her room was on the 6th floor. It had 10 floors in total. She was very grateful she ended up not having the top floor. She stood in front of the elevator and pressed the arrow that meant up. As she waited, a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair stood beside her. Mikan had seen him around a lot recently. She was guessing he had just moved in. They both stood beside each other as they waited for the elevator to reach ground floor. But they hardly paid attention to each other. Sure, from time to time Mikan would curiously wonder what he was thinking and sneak a few glances. But who wouldn't? This boy was pretty cute, but one thing's for sure, you cannot see what the heck he's thinking. His emotionless face sure seemed scary but not to an extent you would be frightened to approach him. This boy was pretty clever and was able to sense the staring Mikan was giving him. Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore and glared at her.

"Look" He said calmly at first and turned to her. Mikan turned to face him, surprised that he was starting a conversation first.

"If you have something to say, say it, because you're pissing me off!" He said, his voice suddenly rising like a crescendo.

From his tone, Mikan quickly understood that he was annoyed. But, she was still slightly taken back by his rude attitude. The atmosphere soon became tense until the point Mikan could handle no more.

Before Mikan could speak to him, the elevator doors opened. They both entered. _'Yes I'm saved!'_ Mikan thought, but then she saw him press the same floor; number 6. _'No!'_ she cried in her head. While they waited, yet again. The atmosphere was still tense as before. Mikan this time made sure she wouldn't look at him, she was scared to get him mad again. _'How rude...oh well it could have been worse right?'_ she thought to herself. Right as she said it, the elevator suddenly stopped. Making, both the boy and Mikan fall.

"Ouch..."she groaned while rubbing her bottom. It was completely dark. The elevator lights had turned off and the elevator stopped. One more level until she reached her floor. _'Why!!'_ she cried in her head. She then remembered the boy who was also stuck in there with her. She tried to push herself way back into the corner and covered herself. _'You'll never know what a guy could do to an innocent little girl like me'_ she thought. Then she suddenly saw light. He had a flashlight? _'Who keeps flash lights?_' she said in her head. She was trying her hardest not to laugh. But a little giggle escaped her lips.

"What?!" she heard him say.

"So-sorry" she said.

"It's...it's just I never knew a person who kept flashlights before, no offense" She explained. She didn't hear him reply until a few minutes later.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! Yea I do!" She said reaching into her purse. Since there were no lights, she needed to move her hand around, feeling the objects kept inside her purse.

"Why didn't you call earlier stupid!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted back.

"Here" he said lending the flashlight so she could see inside her purse. She took it and began to search for her cell phone. While she was looking she began to think. _'Yes I'm saved!'_ but, I guess she celebrated too soon because it ended up her phone was low battery.

"Ah...I'm sorry" She said slightly embarrassed. She was pretty sure he was glaring even though she couldn't see. The elevator was sort of small, and could probably only fit the maximum of 5 people. The elevator had the scent of cologne. She guessed it was from him. She had to admit, the smell was pretty nice, it wasn't too tough nor to weak. But it did start feeling a little stuffy. Therefore, it started to become rather hot, she tried to fan herself with her hand but that wasn't enough; she was boiling. A few minutes later she started to hear something unzipping. Mikan froze to the sound.

"What are you doing?" she robotically.

"Taking off my sweater, its freaking hot in here" he said

"Oh ok" she replied back a little relieved.

"Why? What did you think I was going to do?" he said smirking, but of course wasn't seen.

Good thing it was dark because Mikan was blushing big time.

"No-nothing" she stuttered

"Whatever" he replied, dropping the topic.

x.x.x.x.

They were stuck in the elevators for about an hour. None was speaking to each other or taking notice that the other was there. She absolutely had no idea what he was doing right now. Mikan was dying of thirst and was tired. It was hot and stuffy. She began to doubt that somebody was going to come and save her. She began to get fantasies of prince charming coming to save her, the damsel in distress. But, of course she knew that would never happen. She continued to fan herself; her eyes began to fall until she noticed the lights flicker back on. Mikan quickly stood up waiting for what was about to happen next.

"Is the elevator working again?" she said

"It's about time!" the boy said.

Then the elevator doors opened.

"Yes! Finally!"She shouted. She picked up her purse and zoomed out of the elevator.

She began walking towards her apartment room. But then noticed somebody was following behind her. She suddenly remembered that the boy lived on the same floor. She quickly turned around and saw him. He stopped walking when he saw her face him.

"What?" he said in a bored-tone.

"Are you following me?" She jumped to conclusions.

"Heh" he snorted.

"Why would I follow you? I'm going to my apartment if you were wondering" he began to walk pass her until he stopped and turned his head.

"Polka-dots? How old are you?" he said with a smirk

Mikan eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"H-how?" she said. Mikan started to twitch.

He smirked again. That smirk that Mikan was beginning to hate.

"Earlier in the elevator when you were pushing yourself into the corner. You know you shouldn't wear such short skirts. Pol-ka-dots"

"But it was dark!"

"My flashlight was on the entire time you should get your eyes checked" he said before walking away and entering his apartment which was right beside her apartment.

'_He lives right beside me!_' she shouted in her head. Her mouth was still opened big enough for a fly to enter any minute. She was ready to cry. Once she left her parents house, she believed she would be luckier. But luck let her down ...again. Lady luck was never on her side...

x.x.x.x.

When she entered her apartment she looked around and noticed her roommate wasn't home.

'_She's probably working'_ Mikan thought.

"Ah...at least Hotaru is lucky she still has her job" She said to herself. She went into her room and changed into something more comfortable. After, she walked into her kitchen and opened her fridge.

"No food..." Mikan said. The only thing left was some drinks: Arizona, orange juice, milk and water. Mikan took out the Arizona, walked into the living room and picked up the phone along the way. She dropped herself onto the couch and began to dial a number.

'_I guess I have no choice but to order take out' _she thought.

She ordered some pizza, which was coming in a few minutes. She then picked up the newspaper that was on the floor and flipped to the list of jobs. She looked through the newspaper, circling the ones she thought she could check out. She ended up circling only 3: helper at a pet shop, worker at a clothing store and babysitter at a daycare. But then something caught her eye in the bottom right corner.

**Cafe Alice**

_Looking for a Waitress_

_No special skill needed._

'_Hmm...'_ Mikan began to think.

"This place sounds pretty good" she said to herself. She then heard a knock; she peeked through the small hole in the door to check who it was. Once she saw it was the delivery man, she quickly opened the door.

She paid him before taking her pizza inside and eating most of it. She saved a few slices for her roommate. She then went into her room to take a shower and sleep. Absolutely forgetting about the events that occurred earlier.


	2. Coffee Shop

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**X.Summary:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop**

It was 2 in the afternoon. Mikan was getting ready for her job interview which was in a little while. She was wearing a black skirt that was not too short to make her look desperate; but, not too long to make her look insecure. She also wore a white shirt and a small black blazer along with black heels and her favourite purse. To top it all off she wore light blush with eye liner and lip gloss.

She walked out of her apartment and guess who just happened to go out at the same time? Yes, it was the boy who she was starting to despise. She took her time locking her door, hoping that, by the time she made it to the elevators he was gone. She slowly walked to the elevator but, as usual, things just can't go her way, because he ended up being there. She slowly stood beside him with a big gap between them. She faced the elevator doors waiting for it to open. She began to get impatient and started to tap the floor with her feet. But she soon started to regret doing so.

"Oi, Can you stop?" he asked rudely, in an irritated tone.

"Fine, geez" she pouted and turned her head the other direction. She could still feel his glare on her.

'_Geez does this guy keep grudges or what?'_ she thought to herself.

Finally the doors to the elevator opened. Both entered the elevator. _'Great'_ she groaned _'more waiting'_

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" her cell phone began to ring.

He snorted. "Nice ringtone"

Before picking up her phone, she gave him a whatever-who-cares-what-you-think look.

"Hello?" she said

"Oi, baka where are you?"

"Ah! Hotaru? "Mikan said

"Answer my question" Hotaru said, still sounding emotionless as ever.

"I'm going to my job interview why?" she asked innocently.

"You could have left a note" said Hotaru

"Ah! Sorry Hotaru, I'll be home soon ok? Bye" she said

"Baka" Hotaru said, but instead of a reply, she heard the dial tone.

In the elevator, both were still not talking to each other, finally, Mikan chose to speak up.

"So did you just move here?" she asked curiously.

"Hn" he said.

"Is that a yes?" she said

He didn't reply. _'Oh well, I tried'_ she thought. The elevator doors opened and both left without looking at one another or saying a polite good bye. Both just simply went different directions. Or so they thought...

x.x.x.x.

Mikan was carefully reading the address to her job interview. But, she was completely lost. When she was close to giving up, she started to smell an aroma. It smelled like coffee. She began to follow the aroma. It ended up leading her to a small coffee shop. "Cafe Alice" Mikan said reading the sign. Then it hit her. "Cafe Alice!" she shouted excitedly.

'_This is it'_ she thought.

Mikan slowly moved her hand towards the door handle. She took one last breath before she took a step inside. Once she entered; she was welcomed with a warm 'hello' by one of the workers. She had pink wavy hair that was a little pass her shoulder. Mikan somewhat loosened up; she greeted the girl back before looking more around the cafe. She was already starting to love the place. There was a small fire place near the corner of the coffee shop, with big couches surrounding it. Near the windows there were tables where a few business workers were sitting. While the younger people - mostly teenagers - were around the couches. It had a nice warm atmosphere. She slowly made her way to the counter where one of the workers was making coffee.

"Hello, how can I help you miss?" he asked kindly. Right as Mikan looked at him she was captivated by his beautiful blue eyes. He had blonde hair with a very gentle smile.

"Miss?" she heard him say. She soon came back to her senses.

"Oh! I'm sorry I read in the newspaper that you were hiring. Am I correct?" she said trying to act professional.

"Oh, we are actually, would you like to speak with our manager?" he asked.

"Yes...please" Mikan replied; amazed by how polite the workers were.

He took her to the back of the coffee shop and left her in a small office. He had told her that he would be coming shortly to speak with her. A few minutes passed and he still wasn't here. She began to check her watch from time to time. To keep herself from getting bored, she took out her cell phone and began playing around with it. Then, finally, he came.

Mikan stared at him. '_Is it just me, or does it seem that all the workers here are quite dazzling'_ she thought in her head. He had blonde hair with purple eyes and he also had a very gentle smile, just like the boy before. He seemed to be at least around 25 years old.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan" she stood up introducing herself.

"Hello my name is Narumi, very nice to meet you" he said

"So what do you think about my coffee shop?" he suddenly asked, as he took a seat at his desk.

Mikan was slightly confused, the question was so unexpected; but, she still ended up answering it.

"I like it very much; it has a very nice warm and welcoming atmosphere." She said

Hearing this Narumi smiled and came to a conclusion.

"You're hired" he said.

"Uh...that's...it?" she said getting even more confused.

He chucked; her expression was priceless.

"Yes...that's pretty much it, right as I saw you I could tell you were fit for the job" he told her.

"How?" she asked; still not convinced.

"I saw you had innocence in your eyes, you also had a very gentle smile. Each worker here has a welcoming personality. Once I saw you; I could tell you had potential" he ended his sentence with a wink.

"Oh...but! Don't you need my resume?" she asked

"No need" he said

"So...that's it"

He nodded. Mikan wasn't fully convinced; she was even willing to pinch herself to see if it was truly happening. In the end, Mikan gave up and forced herself to believe it was true.

"So, Mikan-chan, shall we show you around?"

Mikan nodded and followed him out the office.

He introduced her to the people she had seen earlier. The girl, who had greeted her when she entered, was named Anna. While the boy, she met at the counter, was named Ruka.

"We have one more worker -Natsume Hyuuga- but, I have a feeling he will be coming late -"

"- As usual..." Anna cut in.

"He doesn't always come late" Ruka said. Then, the door opened and guess who walked in?

x.x.x.x.

* * *


	3. Is it Starting?

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**X.Summary:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 3: Is it starting?**

So, who just entered just now? It was none other, than the famous raven haired, crimson eyed boy, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted while running towards him.

"Yo Ruka" Natsume greeted him as he walked in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have a new co-worker" Ruka replied.

"Hn" he shrugged and walked towards Narumi.

"Natsume...your late again" Nonoko said before moving aside, so he could speak with Narumi.

"Oi, Narumi who's the new worker?" he said without greeting or apologizing for being late.

Mikan was too caught up trying to learn how things ran around the coffee shop. She didn't notice Natsume walk in nor did Natsume notice Mikan was even around.

"She's over there" Narumi said pointing towards where Mikan was standing.

Mikan happened to hear what Narumi was saying and turned towards them. Mikan was wide-eyed. She never thought Natsume was the type of person who would go to a coffee shop.

"You!" she shouted, pointing her finger towards him. Natsume showed no emotion; but, he was quite surprised himself to see her around here. He did remember her saying something about a job interview back in the elevator, but who knew she meant his job.

'_Great'_ they both thought.

"Polka" was the first thing he said.

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted back and turned a little bit pink from embarrassment.

"Oh do you both know each other?" Narumi said looking at both of them.

"Not really" they both answered and turned around backs facing each other and arms crossed. Narumi gave out a little laugh. He found this quite amusing. Anna and Ruka found this amusing as well.

They both gave Narumi a glare which made him laugh even more.

"You both are doing the exact same thing" he said between his laughter.

"Stop saying what I'm saying" they both shouted at each other.

They both had enough and walked away in different directions. Mikan went to stand near the counter, while Natsume went towards the couches. He was greeted by a few girls, Mikan watched as he flirted with each and every one of them. She snorted.

'_Wow... not only is he rude but a player as well?_' she thought to herself. She then felt a light tap at her shoulder.

"Sakura?" He said

"Oh, please call me Mikan" she said with a sweet smile, causing Ruka to slightly blush.

"Ok...M-Mikan, would you like me to show you how the cash works?" he said

"Yes please" she said. She began to get rather excited.

They both walked towards the counter. Ruka began showing what the buttons meant and what she needed to press, after he sent Mikan to Anna to show her what she will be doing most of the time.

"Hi Mikan" Anna greeted.

"Hi" Mikan replied back.

"So you will be helping me out by taking orders and greeting customers who come in ok?" she said

"Ok, sounds simple" Mikan said.

"Hmm... it may sound simple but, you need to make sure you remember who ordered what and make sure you pay attention to who comes in, it's a little difficult but you'll get it" Anna said.

Those were the basics. Mikan was told that she wasn't yet able to make coffee until she gotten used to the place. But that was fine with her. She said goodbye to her new co-workers; which was not including Natsume. Besides, he was too busy entertaining customers.

--

By the time Mikan got home, she was dead tired. She dropped herself onto the couch and fell asleep. But sadly, was disturbed, when Hotaru came in the living room.

"Oi, Mikan" she said.

Mikan stirred, but was still asleep. Hotaru had no other choice; she took out one of her inventions 'the baka gun 'Hotaru had recently updated it. It was basically made for Mikan because of her stupidity. Hotaru was already standing in front of the couch and was ready to shoot.

'_I'll give her another chance'_ Hotaru thought.

"Mikan wake up" Hotaru said a little louder than before. But still, it wasn't enough to wake her up.

Before shooting, Hotaru aimed it right at her forehead.

"Target locked" she said.

**BOOM!**

"Ah!" Mikan fell off the couch. Mikan stood up holding her forehead, and screamed in pain.

"Ouch! Hotaru!" she cried.

"What was that for?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up, baka" Hotaru said while she spin the gun in her hand.

"Dinner is ready" Hotaru said while walking towards the dining table.

Mikan slowly got up and followed.

After dinner, Mikan was looking in the mirror. She remembered back at the interview Narumi had said she had a gentle smile. Mikan had never paid much attention to her smile before. Soon after she went to her bed and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her face suddenly turned into a frown.

'_Great, I live beside him and now I WORK with him'_ she thought and sighed.

"Why me..." she said before drifting off to sleep.

x.x.x.x.

The next day Mikan was starting work. She was told to wear something she would be able to move around in. She picked a pair of jeans with a pink blouse. Her hair was put into a high ponytail.

"Don't want my hair getting in the way" she said.

She walked out of her room to see Hotaru watching the news.

"Good Morning" She said while walking towards the dining table and picking up an apple. She took a bite of it and sat down beside Hotaru. Two minutes went by, and Mikan quickly got bored. She stood up and began to leave for work.

"Bye Mikan, Take care" Hotaru said but was to quiet for Mikan to hear.

Mikan was heading towards the elevators when she felt another presence. She turned around and met eye to eye with a pair of crimson eyes.

"Ew, it's you" she said, they were standing face to face. Mikan was glaring him down while Natsume just kept a serious face.

"Whatever Polka dots" he said brushing past her.

"Or wait, is it something different today?" he turned around and asked.

"PERVERT!" she shouted. She began to blush again, from embarrassment.

Both were in the elevators, waiting to reach ground floor.

"Why is it I'm always stuck with you?" she asked him. Her arm was crossed and was staring up watching the numbers descend.

"Bad luck" was all he said.

"Yea right, you probably know what time I leave just to be in the elevator with me" she said.

She heard him snort.

"Why would I do that? You're to full of yourself, Polka" he replied.

Mikan grunted, she looked at him and looked back at the numbers.

'_Ground floor, finally' _she thought before walking out of the elevators.

She started to walk to work. When she felt somebody was walking behind her. She turned around and again was face to face with him. She was beginning to think, that this was going to turn into a routine.

"Stop following me!" she said

"I'm not following you! We work together baka get used to it" he said rather rudely to her before walking past her.

Mikan had no other choice, but to walk with him to work.

"Aren't you always late?" she said while they both walked side by side.

"What's it to you?" he asked back.

"Fine!" Mikan said giving up right away.

Natsume snorted. She was really starting to hate this guy.


	4. I win

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**X.Summary:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 4: I Win**

Mikan and Natsume walked side by side in silence. As usual, none of them were saying a single word to one another. To their surprise, when they walked into the coffee shop, it wasn't as busy as they expected. Anna, doing her job, greeted them. But a second later, noticed it was Mikan and Natsume.

'_The two walked together?__**'**_ she thought. She went up to the both of them and tried her best not to grin.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted enthusiastically. Natsume only gave a quick nod before walking towards Ruka.

"How rude he didn't even give a proper hello" Mikan said.

"Don't worry" Nonoko said assuring her it was fine.

Mikan's first day of work didn't go as bad as she expected. She thought she would be mixing up orders or spilling coffee. But, to Mikan's surprise, she did a good job for her first day. She even shocked both Anna and Narumi. Anna had troubles on her first day. Spilling coffee and tripping. Even though Mikan was a klutz, she's was a fast learner.

Mikan walked to her apartment with a smile on her face. Excited to tell Hotaru how her day went. Mikan unlocked her door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" Mikan shouted.

"Welcome back" Hotaru said, but didn't look up from what she was currently doing. She was making dinner.

Both sat down at the dining table. For dinner they had steak with mashed potatoes and salad.

"Yummy!" Mikan said.

"How was your work?" Hotaru asked.

"It was good" she replied.

"Good, because I need more money" Hotaru said while her eyes showed money signs.

"Ah! Hotaru is that all I am to you?" Mikan said almost in a break of tears.

"Of course not, baka your my best friend to" Hotaru said very quietly, but loud enough for Mikan to hear.

x.x.x.x.

Hotaru was still sleeping; it was 9:00 in the morning. Mikan was told last night to wake up Hotaru. So here she was trying to wake up Hotaru...yes, this will a little difficult since Hotaru is difficult to wake up. Not only is she a heavy sleeper but, when you wake her up without her waking up by herself she goes ...a little physco.

"Hotaru" Mikan said quietly nudging her, but didn't work.

Mikan tried again but a little louder.

"Hotaru" still nothing. Mikan then went out for a second and came back into the room with a huge stick.

Mikan quickly hid behind a chair that was on the right side of Hotaru's bed. She began to poke her from her position using the stick.

**POKE POKE**

"Hmm" Hotaru began to move a little.

**POKE POKE**

Mikan tried again. Suddenly Hotaru sat into a sitting position. Her hair was dishevelled and she looked around the room and slowly got out of bed...but, not very calm. She went out of bed very aggressive. She threw her bed sheet and stomped her feet to the bathroom. Leaving a terrified and partially relieved, Mikan, hiding behind the chair. She sighed from relief. Mikan quickly left her room before she could get caught by Hotaru.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan had prepared Hotaru breakfast. It was Scrambled eggs, toast, and hot chocolate. Hotaru walked into the kitchen to see Mikan washing dishes.

"Good morning Hotaru" she said with a smile.

"Good Morning..." she said sounding still half asleep.

Hotaru sat down and began to eat her scrambled eggs.

"Mikan" Hotaru said

"Hm?" Mikan said but paid attention to the dishes.

"We have dinner with my family tonight. They have friends coming over so we need to go" Hotaru said before sticking a piece of toast in her mouth.

Mikan began to get excited.

"Oh I need to go shopping" Mikan said. She quickly dried up her hands on her apron then took it off hanging it on the wall.

Mikan came out of her room wearing a pair of jeans with a red top and white sweater. Hotaru was now washing the dishes and was ready to leave for work.

"Are you leaving now?" Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded.

"Let's go then" Hotaru said before taking a step out of the door. Mikan quickly followed after grabbing her purse.

They both locked the door and headed towards the elevators. To Mikan's surprise he wasn't there for once.

'_Yay!'_ she cheered in her head.

They both said their goodbyes, before going towards different locations.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan was looking through the racks of clothes. She was looking for something proper to wear. Mikan had known Hotaru's family since she was a little girl. Hotaru's family were very kind but a little up tight when it came to work. It was all about business when it came to them. No wonder Hotaru was so obsessed with money.

Mikan was walking towards another store when she suddenly saw Natsume drinking some kind of liquid that looked like a milkshake with tapioca in the bottom, bubble tease is what they called it, outside a small restaurant. She walked past him pretending she didn't see him. She sighed in relief to know that he didn't see her. She walked into another store and was looking at some of their jeans.

"Hmm...10 off, not bad" she said to herself.

"Welcome" she heard one of the workers say.

Mikan looked up to see who had just entered and began to panic. NATSUME

Mikan quickly left the store and entered the one beside it. American eagle, it was one of Mikan's favourite stores. She looked around checking their jeans then to the shirts but then was disturbed again.

'_Natsume!'_ she shouted in her head.

She sighed and sneakily left the store.

It had been 2 hours and so far in every store she was in, she saw Natsume. Surprising Mikan even more, she thought if she went into a girl store, he wouldn't be there. But, she thought wrong, because yes... Hyuuga Natsume was in a GIRL store.

'_Is ...is he gay or something' __Mikan_ stared wide eyed at Natsume who was currently looking at the perfumes.

Mikan began to feel her soul coming out of her body... but soon snapped out of it when it was her turn to pay for her clothes. Right as she bought her outfit for tonight, she quickly left the shop. She began walking back to her apartment.

'_I can't believe he was in that store'_ she thought to herself as she entered the elevator. Right as the doors were about to close a foot stopped it. As it slowly opened it revealed ...yes this is beginning to get annoying, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Hyuuga" she spat.

Natsume completely ignored her and stood at the opposite side. Both waited for the elevator to reach their apartment floor. Mikan was ready to burst and ask him questions and that is exactly what she did.

"Are you gay?" she suddenly asked unexpected.

"W-what?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Are. You. Gay?" she asked again

"No! Why the hell would you think that?" he asked back.

"Then, why were you in that girly store?! Are you following me? Because I've been seeing you all day!" she said her voice rising.

He turned to face her and said.

"Why the hell would I follow you polka? Seriously your to full of yourself. Why, do you want me to follow you?" he said raising his voice as well.

"Why would I want a pervert like you to follow me? Are you insane? Were you dropped as a child!?" She shouted back, her voice rising even more.

"I'm not a pervert get that straight!" he shouted

_'Shake ya ass! But watch yourself! Shake ya ass!' _His cell phone started ringing.

Natsume blushed from embarrassment.

_Show me what you're working with! Shake ya ass..._

"Wow...and you say you aren't a pervert?" she said as she smirked.

Natsume gave her a glare before turning his back at her and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he picked up.

Mikan began to silently leave the elevator, and walked into her apartment.

"Natsume, don't forget about the dinner tonight you bought a gift correct?" a deep voice said.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Yea...I got it" he said before hanging up. He turned around and noticed Mikan was gone.

He cursed under his breath.

"Damn, you win this time" he said before leaving the elevator and entering his apartment as well.

Mikan was lying on the couch with a smirk.

'_Hehe I win'_ she thought to herself.


	5. Fiance

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**X.Summary:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 5: Fiancé?**

Hotaru was waiting for her friend to finish getting ready.

**Knock Knock**

"Oi, baka we're going to be late" Hotaru said on the other side of the door.

Mikan had been in her room for almost half an hour, and they were beginning to run late.

A few minutes later, Mikan finally came out. She was wearing a simple yet formal outfit. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a white button up blouse. She had left her hair down with a white clip keeping her bangs from her eyes and she wore her white flats.

Hotaru was wearing jeans with a long black shirt and her black flats.

"Hurry, we're late enough" Hotaru said as she walked out the door. Mikan quickly followed.

x.x.x.x.

Hotaru's house was a spacious mansion. Her house had beautiful flowers in the front giving off a welcoming vibe. Hotaru and Mikan entered the house, knowing there was no need to knock. They were welcomed with maids and butlers.

"Hello Miss Imai and Miss Sakura" They all said in unison.

They nodded and continued to walk towards the living room. Before they entered, they waited outside until they were introduced. They were 20 minutes late and the visitors had already arrived or at least most of them.

"Mrs and Mr. Imai your daughter and Miss Sakura had arrived" The butler said bowing down to them.

Mrs.Imai gave a nod to signal the butler it was ok to let them in.

They both walked in peacefully and greeted Mr and Mrs. Imai with a hug. Not recognizing the other visitors.

"Hello dear" Mrs.Imai said as she walked towards Hotaru and gave her a hug. She had also done the same with Mikan

"How are you both?" she asked as they sat down.

"Fine, thank you" they both said in unison.

"And you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm fine as well, thank you" she gave a smile.

"Oh dear, how rude of me, Hotaru, Mikan I would like to introduce you to Mr and Mrs.Hyuuga"

Mikan's ears twitch hearing the name Hyuuga.

'_Could this be his parents?'_ she thought.

They both stood up and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Mr.Hyuuga said.

Who knew Natsume was rich as well. He didn't seem the type to be part of a rich company. Suddenly it hit her. How could she have not noticed it? Hyuuga Co Op, the second highest company throughout Japan.

She was quite surprised.

"Shall we begin dinner?" Mr. Imai asked

All agreed and walked towards the dining room.

Mikan and Hotaru said across from each other, while Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga sat on one side and Mr and Mrs.Imai sat across. Throughout dinner, Mikan had a peaceful conversation with Mrs. Hyuuga who she was sitting beside.

"Oh dear, before I forget Hotaru" Mrs. Imai said while she put down her napkin.

"We have been deciding who your fiancé shall be" she said.

Hotaru and Mikan stared at her.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Baka your not part of this" Hotaru said towards Mikan. Mikan puffed up her cheeks and pouted gaining a be-mature-baka look from Hotaru.

"He is -"

Suddenly somebody came barging through the door.

"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume" she said.

"What!" Mikan shouted.

'_Hotaru's fiancé is...is...NATSUME!' _Mikan thought.


	6. Learning More About You

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 6: Learning More About You  
**

Previously on A Naturally Weird Coincidence:

_"He is -"_

_Suddenly somebody came barging through the door._

_"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume" she said._

_"What!" Mikan shouted._

_'Hotaru's fiancé is...is...NATSUME! 'Mikan thought._

x.x.x.x

Mrs. Imai was surprised at Mikan's outburst.

"Mikan dear, what's wrong?"Mrs. Imai said giving her a worried look.

"Hyuuga Natsume can't be Hotaru's fiancé!" Mikan stood up and shouted.

_'Baka'_ Hotaru thought but continued to eat her food.

A defining silence filled the room.

It then soon turned into a burst of laughter.

Mikan gave a confused look. She then felt somebody standing behind her. Slowly she turned her body towards the door and there he was, Hyuuga Natsume.

She froze.

_'Crap when did he come in' _she thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh dear, before I forget Hotaru" Mrs. Imai said while she put down her napkin.

"We have been deciding who your fiancé shall be" she said.

Hotaru and Mikan stared at her.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Baka your not part of this" Hotaru said towards Mikan. Mikan puffed up her cheeks and pouted gaining a be-mature-baka look from Hotaru.

At the time while Mikan was being immature. The butler had come inside and whispered in 's ear saying that the last visitor has arrived. He gave a nod.

"He is -"

Suddenly somebody came barging through the door.

"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume" she said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Son! What took you so long" Mr. Hyuuga said walking up to his son and giving him a pat on the back.

Mikan was still confused at the current situation.

Natsume went towards Hotaru and gave her a gift bag.

"You better like it I embarrassed myself looking for it" He said to Hotaru and gave a glance towards Mikan.

"Oh yes let me finish my sentence" Mrs. Imai remembered.

"I meant to say we haven't chosen your fiancé yet" she finished.

"So...Hyuuga isn't Hotaru's fiancé?" she questioned.

"Of course not! those two have been childhood friends since they were babies, but because Natsume had gone to America with his family you weren't told about him, he had just recently come back." she said clearing everything up.

Mikan blushed with embarrassment.

Mikan leaned towards Hotaru's gift that Natsume had given.

"Hotaru open it" she said.

Hotaru took out the paper in the bag and found a sleeping mask used to cover the eyes during sleep. It was purple and on it there were words saying 'Do not disturb'.

"EH!" Mikan said.

Hotaru eyed it and put it bag into the bag.

Natsume glared at her.

"You like it?" he said waiting for a thank you.

"Hn" she replied.

He glared even more and then took a seat beside his parents.

"Polka, if you're still wondering why I went into those shops it's because of Hotaru" He said and began to eat.

**FLASHBACK**

_"It's been a while since you've seen Hotaru son, why won't you be kind and find her a gift" Mr. Hyuuga said to his son._

Natsume groaned remembering what his father had told him early that morning.

"What the hell am I suppose to give her" he said to himself.

He looked in all the shops but couldn't find anything interesting. He then had no other choice but enter Butterflies. (A/N: sorry for the lame shop title) He stood in front of it, eying the store. It was all PINK. He hesitated before entering and took a long breath. Right as he went inside he was welcomed and of course checked out by some of the workers.

"Tch." he walked towards the perfume section but then thought again.

_'She isn't girly'_ he thought.

He then towards the pajama section and something caught his eye.

_'Yes!'_ he rejoiced in his head.

_'This should be good'_ right as he bought it he dashed out of the store hoping nobody saw him.

--

"So Hotaru you knew the entire time that Hyuuga lived next door to us?" she asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mikan shouted.

"It's because I noticed both of you seemed to have known one another already" she replied.

Mikan slowly sat down at her chair.

"Sorry" she said to everybody

"I jumped to conclusions"

"It's alright dear" they said.

"By the way Mother, I choose not to have an arranged marriage, I thought I have already told you" Hotaru suddenly said.

"But Hotaru darling you haven't even talked to any man, we expect you to find a husband to help run the business, your brother can't do it all on his own" she said.

"HAHA you still haven't opened up to a guy?"Natsume laughed.

"That makes you a virgin still doesn't it?" he said gaining a glare from Hotaru and his parents.

_'Shit, it slipped'_ he said in his head. He continued to eat and promised himself he wouldn't be talking for the rest of the night.

--

"Thank you for inviting us" the Hyuuga family said in unison.

"Oh please no need it's a welcome back dinner for your family" they said.

The three teens had already left. Natsume had gotten a ride from Hotaru.

They went towards their apartments. Hotaru had already gone inside but Mikan wanted to ask Natsume one more thing.

"Hyuuga" she said.

"What is it Polka?" he said and he leaned on his door and faced Mikan.

"Why do you work at a cafe if you're already rich?" she asked.

"I don't want to take over my dad's company why do you think I live in this apartment? I want to do things by my own free will" he said.

"Oh" Mikan replied staring at the floor. She understood what she mean,t she felt the same way.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I know your father is the chairman to Alice Academy. One of the most prestigious schools around no need to hide it"

"The same reason as you" she was a short silence until Natsume broke it.

"Oi, Polka you were jealous when you thought I was Hotaru's fiancé weren't you?" he said with a smirk before entering his apartment.

A vain popped up in Mikan's forehead

"THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" she shouted and slammed the door when she got inside.

Natsume chuckled to himself.


	7. A Interesting Scene

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 7: An Interesting Scene**

11 in the morning Natsume was still lying in bed. He had already missed breakfast and maybe lunch. His beautiful Sunday was lying in bed until he was ready to get out. He was partially awake and partially asleep. But unfortunately for him the phone started ringing.

He groaned. He turned his head so his head was now facing the left side of his bed. He was not going to get up because of a lousy phone call. But then it rang again. It continued to ring and just wouldn't shut up. Natsume had enough. He jumped out of bed and ran to the living room and picked up his phone.

"WHAT!" he shouted. His voice was rough and deep. The morning voice is what I like to call it. The sounds of your voice right after you wake up. Beautiful isn't it? Well... in a way I guess.

"My my my, did I disturb our little sleeping beauty" a mono-tone voice said on the other line.

He groaned and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"What is it Imai?" he repeated a little calmer.

"Is it bad for me to talk to my old childhood friend?" she asked

"Yes" he said with no hesitation.

"Well I want you to come for lunch" she stated.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because" she said and hanged up.

Natsume listened to the sound of the dial tone before placing his phone back on the receiver aggressively.

* * *

Natsume POV

'Why am I here again?

I stood in front of Hotaru's apartment thinking over and over again why I was listening to Hotaru to begin with. Who knew what she was planning, back when we were younger being invited over obviously meant she had something up her sleeve. But what could it be...It was still to early in the morning for me to think.

Ah! Screw it! I'm knocking...

**KNOCK KNOCK**

x.x.x.x.

Mikan had been woken up by Hotaru around an hour ago. Surprisingly, she didn't complain and listened. She took a shower and quickly got ready. She walked out wearing a simple outfit. Tight jeans and a blue shirt with black flats.

Mikan walked to the living room where she saw Hotaru on the phone. She didn't pay much attention and sat down turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels and heard Hotaru place the phone down to the receiver.

"I'm leaving for a while, we have no food ..." she said to Mikan while picking up her keys and walked out.

"Oh ok Bye" Mikan waved and turned her attention back to the TV.

It was one of her favourite dramas. It was so touching Mikan was so close to crying.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Mikan thought it was Hotaru thinking she must have forgotten something and quickly ran to the door. She opened it.

"Hotaru did you forget – "she stopped her sentence and stared at the person standing outside her door.

Her normal cheery face turned into a frown.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

He raised his eye brow at her.

"No, where's Imai?" he said rather quickly.

"She left she'll be coming back after she's done grocery shopping"

"Hn" he said. Without being told he entered the apartment.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He sat down onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

_'How rude!!'_ she screamed in her head.

She slammed the door before sitting down on the couch but of course leaving a gap between them.

"What the...what the fudge are you watching?" he asked giving the TV a weird look.

"Fudge?" Mikan asked.

"Oh...I must be hungry" he said. Going to the kitchen and coming back with a half eaten banana in his hands.

Mikan just stared at him with disgust.

_'Completely no manners'_ she thought to herself.

**'Simon! I love you don't leave me!'**

**'Caroline...I care deeply about you but –'**

Mikan eyes were glued to the TV and right as the good part was about to come, Natsume grabbed the remote from Mikan and switched the channel to sports.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" he said as he threw the banana on the coffee table and placed his feet on it.

"Hyuuga!" she shouted.

He ignored her and continued watching.

"I wanted to know what happens!" she shouted. She aggressively stood up and picked up the banana peel he carelessly threw on the coffee table and stomped her way to the kitchen to throw it out.

When she came back she kicked his feet off the table and turned off the TV.

"What's your problem granny?" Natsume shouted.

"Granny!" Mikan was going to losing it.

"Don't you call me granny!"

"I just did _granny_" he said adding some emphasis on granny.

"AH!" That did it, the volcano has just erupted. Mikan literally attacked Nastume, agressively trying her best to pull out his hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" he shouted.

While they continued to fight. Hotaru walked in and raised an eye brow at the scene before her. Mikan was currently on top of Natsume. His body lay between her legs. She was pretty much straddling him. It was quite a scene from Hotaru's perspective. To make matters worse it seems Hotaru didn't come back by herself.

She cleared her throat. Gaining the attention from the people on the floor. They quickly turned their heads towards the door.

'Oh ...snap' both thought.


	8. Family Problems and Mystery Boy?

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 8: Family Problems & Mystery Boy  
**

'_Oh...snap'_ both of them thought. Staring at the people before them with eyes the shape of saucers.

It didn't take them a second later until they noticed their position. They quickly separated from each other, looking different directions. Mikan turned beat red from embarrassment. But was soon quickly forgotten when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mikan" the stranger spoke.

"Mother" Mikan said in a serious tone.

She looked very similar to Mikan. Short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

Hotaru, noticing the tension between the mother and daughter, she walked up to Natsume and pulled him towards the kitchen by his ear.

"O-ouch!" he whined while being dragged by Hotaru, leaving Mikan and her mother alone.

When they were inside the kitchen, Hotaru closed the door and began to put away her groceries. Natsume stood there dumbfounded while rubbing his now red ear.

'_What happening'_ Natsume thought to himself as he watched Hotaru move around the kitchen.

As if sensing what Natsume was thinking. Hotaru began to explain the situation.

"I'm sure you know what Mikan's father does am I correct?" Hotaru asked while she began to prepare lunch.

He nodded.

"Because her father is the chairman of Alice Academy and because Mikan is the only child, her father is giving Alice Academy to her...But Mikan never had any interest in taking over. So here she is living with me" she said

"The relationship she has with her mother makes it worse" she continued.

"As a child Mikan never spent time with her mother, most of the time her mother would give her to one of the maids to take care of her. Her father is the only one she is closest too" she stopped. Both began to hear arguing and soon the sound of the door slamming.

They quickly ran to the source of the outburst but only seeing Mikan's mother still standing in the same spot they had left them. Her head was down and her eyes were being hidden by her bangs.

"Sorry for disturbing you" she said as she turned around to walk out.

"Its fine" Hotaru said.

The slam of the door was the last sound heard before the room was filled with silence.

"You can leave Hyuuga" she told Natsume before walking into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch for when Mikan returns.

"Hn" he said pretending as if he wasn't affected by what had just happened. But truly he was slightly worried for Mikan.

He slowly walked back to his apartment, remembering the words Hotaru said earlier.

'_But Mikan never had any interest in taking over'_

Right as he entered he sat down on the couch. Thinking nothing else but Mikan's family problems.

"Must be hard" he said out loud.

* * *

Mikan was currently walking around the park. She saw a bench nearby and went to sit down.

"Hotaru and Natsume are probably worried..." she said to herself.

Her head was down hiding her tears. Back at the apartment...

_'Why did she have to come'_ she thought.

**FLASHBACK (few minutes ago)**

"Why are you here" Mikan asked and continued to stare at her mother straight in the eye.

"I want you to come back home" she said with no hesitation.

"Why? You just want me to take over the company!" she shouted.

"You don't care about how I feel!"

"Mikan! It's not true, I...I was young I couldn't take care of you I was busy, given to much responsibilities" her mother explained.

"So basically you're calling me a burden!" Mikan's tears were flowing. She couldn't handle it anymore and ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'I was always a burden...'_ she thought to herself.

She sighed. Finally stood up and walked back to her apartment.

"Hotaru I'm home" she said as she walked inside.

"Sit down" Hotaru was sitting at the dining table. Lunch was already served and none was touched.

"H-Hotaru...were you waiting for me?" Mikan smiled.

"Baka, sit down I'm hungry"

Mikan smiled again and sat down across from Hotaru. Hotaru began to eat but Mikan began to search the living room.

"Uh...Where's Hyuuga?" she asked.

"He left" she said before stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Oh" Mikan said, then began to eat as well.

* * *

Natsume slowly opened his eyes. It seems he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching James Bond.

He checked the time.

2:00, he slept for about one hour. Suddenly his stomach began to grumble.

He got up and walked to his kitchen. He opened his fridge.

'_Damn, No food' _he thought

He had no other choice but to check if they had extra food. He walked towards Mikan's and Hotaru's apartment.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"One second!" he heard from the other side of the door.

'_Hn, she's back'_ he thought

"Hyuuga?" she said as she opened the door.

"Yo" he said, and then his stomach growled making both of them sweat drop.

"Uh...Im guessing you didn't eat yet?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded and entered their apartment once again.

'_I guess there is no need to ask' _he thought

"Grrr...So...Rude!"she said quietly while closing the door.

"It's ok Mikan...calm down" she said calming herself.

"Oi, are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

Mikan glared at him.

Natsume sat down at the dining table hoping some food was going to be placed in front of him.

Yes, he did have food placed in front of him minutes later but not the type of food he was hoping for.

"What the heck is this?" he said giving the food a weird look.

"It's called salad" she said eye rolling him.

"Hey, I know that, I ain't stupid like somebody here"

"Hyuuga!" she whined.

He chuckled.

"But seriously what is this?" he asked again.

"That's all we have" she said.

Natsume frowned but still ate it. Mikan went to sit down by the couch and started to flip through channels.

Once he was done he placed the plate in the sink and sat down beside Mikan.

There was an awkward silence until Mikan broke it.

"Sorry for leaving earlier, it was quite rude since you were a guest" she said.

"Don't worry about it" he replied but still continued to watch.

"Are you still upset?" he asked.

"No..." she replied.

"Hn" he said before standing up.

"I better go, thanks for the food" he said then left.

Mikan watched him leave from the couch and smiled.

* * *

The next morning Mikan was at work. She was taking orders and getting along with the customers.

"Hey Mikan, come here for a second" Anna called her from the counter.

Mikan put her head to the side cutely, giving Anna a questioned look.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Anna then started whispering into her ear.

"Do you see the guy down there who has brown hair and is wearing a black sweater?" she said while looking at the direction of the boy.

Mikan looked at the same direction. He had brown hair just like Anna said. His eyes were green, he didn't seem to young or to old probably around her age.

"Yeah...what about it?" she asked, still confused.

"He's been staring at you for the past 5 minutes"

"W-what!" Mikan said slightly blushing.

"No it can't be" she said shaking her hands in front of her face.

"Fine then don't believe me" Anna said with a smirk.

Mikan looked at the guy again. He was now taking a sip of his coffee.

'_It can't be... he is quite cute though and looks quite familiar now that I think about it'_ she thought.


	9. Showing Emotions

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 9: Showing Emotions**

Lately, he had been coming more often to the cafe. Mikan was quite surprised to see him here every day. But in a way it made her feel good. There were times when she would catch him staring at her and he would quickly turn his head away or put his head down.

'_Cute'_ Mikan giggled.

She found it even cuter when she would give him one of her famous smiles, his face would quickly redden.

"Hi again, same thing? Or something new?" she asked him.

"Um...Same thing please" he replied.

"Ok then I'll be right back with your order" she smiled and walked away.

Mikan walked to the counter giving Ruka the sheet of paper with the following orders.

"Hey Mikan" Ruka greeted.

"Hi" she said

"I see you made a new friend" he said staring at the boy who was now staring at the window.

"Well I don't know if we're friends I don't even know his name" she said

"Well that's why you go and ask him what his name is" Anna joined the conversation.

"But- "

"No buts young lady" Anna said

"Who has no butt?" Natsume joined the conversation also.

"Its Mikan am I right?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hyuuga!" she shouted hitting him in the shoulder.

"Don't eavesdrop" Anna said.

"Not my fault you guys are pretty loud" he said and began talking to Ruka.

Mikan turned around and noticed him staring again.

"Oh no! You don't think he heard do you?" she said more quietly.

"Doubt it" Anna said then pushed Mikan towards him.

"Come on he's waiting for his order" she said and gave Mikan his order on a tray.

Mikan gulped. She suddenly got really nervous.

"Hi here's your order" she said placing his order in front of him.

"Thanks" he said and took a sip of his coffee.

Mikan stood in front of him holding her tray in front of her.

'_Just ask him Mikan'_ she told herself.

"Umm..." she said catching his attention.

"Yes?" he asked placing his coffee down on the table.

"Um...well...you know since you kind of well" she sighed and put her head down.

"Oh no...Did she embarrass herself" Anna said watching them and catching the attention of Ruka and Natsume.

"Are you talking about Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah...look" she said pointing towards Mikan who still had her head down. Natsume and Ruka looked at the direction.

"Umm...I'm making a fool of myself sorry" she said as she was about to walk away.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her hand.

They both blushed.

From afar Anna and Ruka began to get hot.

"Woo...did Narumi turn up the fire place?" she asked while fanning herself with her hand.

"I-I don't think so" Ruka said doing the same thing.

It wasn't the fire place but really it was Natsume. He didn't know why, but he started to feel really irritated.

"I think I'll turn down the fire place just a bit" Ruka said walking towards the fire place.

"Ok" Anna said looking back at Mikan.

"Please...continue, I don't think you're making a fool of yourself at all" he said staring at her deeply.

"Um...well because you seem to come here often I wanted to know your name" she began to blush again.

He smiled.

"I guess you don't remember uh?" he said taking a seat making Mikan sit down on the seat across from him.

"Remember..." she said giving a confused look. He rested his head on his hand and began to adore her adorable confused look.

"Mikan, it's me Akira Sanjuro" he said with a smile.

"A-Akira!" she was shocked. Suddenly memories came flying back to her.

"You...you look so different!' she said.

"Your hair it's long now, I remember you use to have short spiky hair" she was so shocked that next thing she knew she was playing around with his hair unconsciously.

She then noticed what she was doing and quickly took her hand back and placed it in front of her. There was a silence but Akira soon broke it.

"And You don't seem any different" Mikan blushed while Akira laughed.

"But that's a good thing, I don't know what I would do if you were different" he said.

"Oh! We should get together and father would probably like to see you again" Mikan shouted getting more excited.

"Ok, I would like that" he said then checked his watch.

"Oh I need to go, I'm glad you finally remember me" he smiled again, gave Mikan a hug then waved good bye.

Mikan stood there blushing. Anna came running up to Mikan jumping up and down.

"What happened what happened!?" she shouted.

Natsume walked away towards his usual spot, the fire place.

"Calm down Anna" She giggled.

"Well...at first I knew he looked familiar I just couldn't remember"

"What do you mean?"Anna asked.

"Ends up he's my old child hood friend Akira"

"Really! Oh my gosh...It's fate!" she shot her hand in the air while her other hand was at her heart and she began to twirl around the cafe.

"A-Anna" she said trying to reach out for her hoping she would stop.

* * *

"Hotaru!" she ran inside her apartment.

Hotaru was busy fixing one of her inventions when Mikan came running side. She was close to dropping it.

"What?" Hotaru asked sounding annoyed.

"You know the boy i've been telling you about?" she looked at her friend.

Hotaru put down her invention and looked at her friend.

"Yes"

"Well it ends up it was Akira!" Mikan giggled. She dropped herself on the couch and began to remember memories the two had.

**FLASBACKS (Akira: 6, Mikan:5 years old. )**

"Akira..." she said as she began to fidget with the end of her dress. It was pink with flowers that were a darker shade of pink. Her hair was tied up in pig tails.

"Phew maw seconds" he told the little girl.

He was down on his knees in the sand box and was currently making something. His back was facing Mikan and was covering his work of art. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he needed to finish soon before his brother came to pick him up. Finally he was done, he moved aside so Mikan could see what he was doing.

It was a small sand castle. It wasn't the greatest but hey it was cute.

"Ah" Mikan was amazed by it. Her mouth made the shape of a "Oh" while her eyes glittered with amazement.

"Pwetty!" she said. As she went up to it and bent down so she could take a closer look.

Akira stood up with his hands on his hips and gave a grin.

"Hehe" He felt proud of himself.

"Akira!" Next thing he knew Mikan had ran up to him and gave him a hug.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Uh" Mikan began to madly blush. Had she really done that?

"I-I can't believe I did that!" she said to herself out loud as she shook her head, blushing even more.

"Baka if you plan on giggling like a high school girl go to your room" Hotaru said getting out her baka gun.

"Uh...N-no Hotaru sorry sorry" Mikan apologized.

Mikan sighed and walked to her room. She went into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She was tired.

**FLASH BACK (Akira: 13 Mikan: 12)**

"Mikan" He called her from the class door way.

"Akira!" she stood up from her desks where her and her friends were currently eating lunch. She ran up to him and greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back.

"I need to tell you something" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the roof top.

"What is it?" she asked getting curious.

He stared at her and hesitated before continuing.

"I'm moving" he said.

"What? Why!" she asked outraged from the news.

"Father found a job there, but don't worry i'll be back" he reassured her.

x.x.x.x

"Promise you will come back?" she asked for the third time.

"Promise" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he went inside his car.

"Bye Mikan!" he shouted sticking his head out and waving his hand.

"Bye! Take care!" she shouted and waved back.

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

"He's back..." she smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Every day started off the same. Mikan ate breakfast, got dressed for another day of was staring at the door while resting her head on her hand. She was currently waiting for Akira to arrive. From afar a pair of crimson eyes was watching her.

"Natsume!" a girl who he found annoying hung onto his arm.

He stared at her.

"You ok? You aren't talking to me today" she pouted.

'_Ugh, this girl's annoying can't she take a hint'_ he thought to himself. But he had no choice it was his job to entertain the customers.

"Sorry" he said giving a fake smile but the girl was too stupid to notice.

"I'll be right back" he said getting up and walking towards Mikan.

He then suddenly thought of an idea. He smirked.

He went towards Mikan who at the moment had no idea of his presence. He stood behind her and then suddenly put his arms around her waist. This startled Mikan completely causing her to stand up straight, pushing her head back and hit Natsume straight in the nose.

"Ouch!" he shouted holding his nose.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry" she said but couldn't help but laugh.

He glared at her.

"Oi, Polka this isn't funny what if my nose was broken uh? What would you do?" he asked her.

"Hmm..." she put her index finger on her chin and began to pretend think.

"Nothing" she said with no hesitation and skipped away.

"Oi!" He shouted at her.

"Dammit" he said rubbing his nose.

Natsume walked back to the fire place, completely pissed. Nobody dared to talk to him then.

* * *

Mikan still hasn't seen him. She began to get impatient. She frowned and sighed.

Anna stared at her and giggled at Mikan's actions.

"Mikan, Don't worry he'll probably come like every day "she comforted the poor girl.

"But Anna he should have been here by now!" she whined.

Then the sound of the opening door was heard. They turned around and there he was with a bouquet of flowers.

Mikan started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Mikan" he smiled at her.

"A-Akira" she stuttered.

"These are for you" he said giving her the bouquet of flowers. The flowers was pretty and the boy was cute of course it would get some kind of attention from the customers. Mikan blushed as she felt the stares.

"Can I have my regular order please?" he winked at her.

"Sure" she smiled and began to get his order while he took a seat at his regular spot.

Natsume was not having a good day. First he gets hit in the nose by Mikan's big head and now he comes.

He snorted. He walked towards Mikan again.

"Oi, Mikan"

"Yeah?" she asked but didn't stop what she was doing. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

'_Just because of that guy'_ he thought to himself. He felt himself get angry and his hands were now fisted in a tight ball. He tried to calm down hoping he doesn't do anything embarrassing.

"So, Whose the guy your boy friend?" he asked.

"He's my old childhood friend" she corrected him. She didn't once glance at him but continued to make the guys order. Natsume then felt more relieved but still annoyed since Mikan was not giving him the amount of attention he wanted.

_'Look at me...' _he thought.

_'Look at me, stop doing what you're doing and look at me' _he thought again, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

He snorted and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Anna while she placed the coffee and croissant on the tray.

"You should probably talk to him" Anna said. She knew exactly what was going on but Mikan had to figure it out herself.

"You're right I probably should, thanks Anna" she said before walking to Akira's table and placing his order down.

* * *

Today Mikan had left the cafe early hoping she could talk to Natsume while they walked home.

"Natsume..." she said while the two walked side by side.

"What?" he answered but wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You...seem upset" Mikan said.

"Why is it wrong for me to be upset" he said in an annoyed tone

"No...It's not that it's just-"but was cut off when Natsume suddenly hugged her. Catching her off guard.

"Just...wait a second" he said as he took in the feeling of how it felt to hug her.

Seconds later he let her go and they both continued to walk. Natsume and Mikan didn't say a word.

* * *

"Bye Natsume..." she said before entering.

"Later polka" he said and entered his apartment not even giving Mikan a glance.

Natsume went off to his room and lay down on his bed. He rested his head on top of his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

'_That's the last time I'll show my emotions'_ he thought.

"How stupid" he said out loud before closing his eyes and catching up on some sleep.


	10. This can't be happening!

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 10: This Can't Be Happening!  
**

It happened to quickly, to quickly for even Mikan to react.

**FLASBACK **

"Natsume..." she said while the two walked side by side.

"What?" he answered but wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You...seem upset" Mikan said.

"Why is it wrong for me to be upset" he said in an annoyed tone

"No...It's not that it's just-"but was cut off when Natsume suddenly hugged her. Catching her off guard.

"Just...wait a second" he said as he took in the feeling of how it felt to hug her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan slowly got out of bed. She wasn't in the mood to leave or head to work. She didn't like Natsume, but she didn't dislike him either. So why is the memory bugging her so much?

She bit her bottom lip, thinking of either to face Natsume like a man. Err... woman. Or stay in her room and suck on her thumb like a baby. It was her decision. She slowly started to walk towards her bed again but then stopped.

_'No!'_ she shouted in her head.

"I will not let such a simple problem ruin my day!" she shouted with a determined look.

"Baka, stop doing idiotic things and hurry" Hotaru said from the other side of the door. Mikan flinched.

"Uh...Coming!" Mikan ran out of her room and sat down at the table. She had her fork in one hand and a knife in the other. She looked like a candy crazed child who had way to much sugar.

"Hotaru! Hurry Hurry I'll be late" she shouted at Hotaru who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Rush me and die" she said with a glare.

"Eh? Hehe take ...your time yes take your time" Mikan sweat dropped.

_'Ah...ok Mikan calm down just a tad bit or else...'_ Mikan thought. But a grin slowly appeared.

_'Hehe I'm not letting Natsume take over my mind'_

x.x.x.x.

All day through work Mikan had been running around. She seriously was starting to scare Ruka and Anna.

"She...looks happy today hehe" Ruka said while scratching the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Yeah..." Anna said while sweat dropping as well. The two were watching Mikan run around. Head turning left and right, left and right. Looked like they were at some car race, eyes trying to follow all the cars that passed by.

"You think she had too much coffee?" Ruka suggested.

"I've never seen her drink coffee" Anna stated.

"Hmm...Your right must be something else" Ruka and Anna began to think and began to rub their chins at the same time.

Natsume was smirking. Thinking it was him for the cause of why Mikan was so hyper, and really it was because of him. Mikan believed that if she worked and ran around she wouldn't have any time to think of Natsume and by the time she would get home she would be to tired think.

_'Excellent Plan Mikan!'_ she congratulated herself.

* * *

By the time Mikan was at her door she was close to collapsing.

"You were sure hyper something happen?" Natsume smirked and walked past her taking out his keys to open his door.

Mikan stared at Natsume. Her eyes were half open and her eye lids were slowly dropping. She was exhausted, in the end her plan may have worked but it caused her to collapse.

Natsume quickly looked at Mikan. His eyes widen. He ran to her and picked her up slapping her in the face lightly hoping it would wake her up.

"Oi, baka wake up" he said. But she ignored his slaps and snuggled against his soft body. Pushing her face closer to his chest and holding onto some of his shirt. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He picked her up bridal style and knocked on the door using his foot since his hands were already being used.

No answer.

He sighed.

_'Dammit, where's Hotaru when you need her' _he thought.

He had no other choice but to take her to his apartment. Good thing the door was already open or else he would have some troubles trying to get into his own apartment.

He slowly lay her down onto his couch. He bent down so his face and her face were leveled.

_'She looks...calm' _he thought as he stared at her sleeping face. He started taking off her shoes making her more comfortable.

_'She probably won't be waking up any time soon'_ he yawned, stretched out his arms and walked to his room to get an extra blanket.

He came back and placed it on her. He stared at her one more time before leaving towards his room.

* * *

**MIKAN POV**

It felt warm. It kind of smelled like cologne. I slowly opened my eyes.

...

1

...

2

...

3

...

I quickly sat up and looked around.

_'Oh boy, where am I?'_ I thought as my eyes were currently busy looking around the room.

I closed my eyes and began to think what happened. But nothing came. The only thing I remembered was making it back to my apartment.

_'But...did I actually make it inside? '_I asked myself.

The next thing I knew suddenly a half naked Natsume appeared in front of me. I watched as he brought up his hand and brushed it through his raven locks. Then our eyes met.

'Oh dear...am i dreaming?'

**NATSUME POV**

I had completely forgotten she was in here. It didn't take me a while to notice the blush that was slowly forming on her cheeks. My cheeks started to feel warm as well but I knew in order to hide that I had to say something that would probably piss her off.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I told her. She had no reaction until a few seconds later.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted at me.

"You're the one coming into here only wearing your boxers! Which may I add has big bird on it!" she shouted again. Ughh so early in the morning but I guess this is the only way to wake me up.

I gave her an innocent look and shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Big bird's my idol got a problem?" I replied. But it seems she took it the wrong way...

**MIKAN POV**

I can't believe he just said that!

"Ew! You pervert!" I screamed. But instead he just sighed and gave me a bored look.

Hate to admit it but... he looks...

I bit my lip and turned my head away ripping my eyes off of his nice six pack and nice tanned skin. I felt my face get hotter each second.

_'Oh no, oh no this can't be happening'_ I thought.

_'Has he left yet...?'_ I slowly turned my head.

'_Shoot, he's still their...and with that damn smirk of his'_ I glared at him.

But then his smirk got even bigger. It seems without me noticing my eyes had turn against me and was now checking him out. Every. Single. Part. Not daring to even miss a single thing. My eyes widen when I saw a glitter in his eye.

_'What's he thinking?'_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

**NATSUME POV**

Let's make this a little more interesting. I smirked and watched her turn her head slowly towards me. I watched as she checked me out. She took in practically every single part of me.

I slowly approached her...


	11. Tooth Kiss

A Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 11: Tooth Kiss  
**

He slowly approached her. Watching her face change from serious, shocked then slightly frightened, and nervous. He smirked; he was enjoying every single face and sound she made, as he approached her. He was now only a few inches away from her face as he stared at her wide brown eyes.

**MIKAN POV **

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

He's so close I can feel his breath. Is it just me or...does he smell like mint?

Whoa, Wait this isn't the time to think of that!

Is...Is he going to kiss me?

I panicked as my body turned stone. I couldn't move.

**NASTUME POV **

I continued to move my lips closer to her own.

'_When is she going to push me away?'_ I wondered.

I stopped only a few inches away and lifted my eyebrow. Did she actually want me to kiss her? I heard her gulped. I snorted and slowly retreated putting the girl in front of me at ease.

"Ba-ka" I chucked.

**NORMAL POV**

It took her a few seconds to function her brain of what had just happened. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the man before her.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume began to whistle and walk, acting like nothing had happened. But Mikan wasn't planning on just ending it like that. She aggressively pounced on Natsume, jumping on his back, catching him off guard and began to hit his head.

"Ah! The hell?! " he shouted in pain.

"Violent child!"

Natsume began to lose his balance. The back of his leg hit the edge of the coffee table and fell over.

"Ah!"

**BOOM **

Déjà Vu?

Mikan was on top of Natsume. But instead, this position was way more interesting. Her lips fell on top of his. Well more like her teeth fell on top of his mouth.

Mikan was wide- eyed. The room fell silent. Mikan was horrified. She watched as Natsume sat up and touched his lip. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Wow...you're a lousy kisser." He told her.

"T-that! Was not a k-kiss! That was a tooth kiss! My teeth touched your lips!"

"It's not a kiss!!" she screamed over and over.

Natsume sighed.

"Yeah yeah it was a tooth kiss I got it" he said as he began to walk away towards his room.

Mikan touched her own lips.

'_It was a tooth kiss'_ she convinced herself.

x.x.x.x.

Natsume finished changing for work and went back to the living room. He thought Mikan would have left by now but surprisingly here she was watching TV. He sat beside her on the couch. He watched her from the corner of his eye. Surprised to see that she was more quiet than usual.

"Are you planning to leave any time soon? We have to go to work" he told her. Mikan looked at him and didn't answer until a few seconds later.

"I need to know how I got here!!" she shouted. Making Natsume fall off the couch from the sudden outburst.

After Natsume had gone into his room Mikan had remembered that she was in Natsume's apartment. Since then it had been bugging her how she had gotten here since she couldn't remember anything that happened last night. Her mind was a blur. She was now shaking Natsume by the shoulders roughly.

"Tell me! How did I get here! It's bugging me so badly!" She whined.

"Ok!" he shouted pushing her off. Natsume was annoyed, who knew Mikan could panic so easily. Actually...don't answer that.

He pulled her off the couch and began to lead her towards the door while he explained everything to her.

"You collapsed and so I came to help you but Hotaru was not home so I had no other choice but to take you to my apartment" he explained all in one breath.

"Ok? Now good bye" he said as he pushed her out of the apartment and slammed the door.

He sighed.

"God She gets more annoying by the minute, one minute she's all calm next she's having a outburst" He paused.

"She's...she's not having her time of the month is she?" he wondered to himself and shuddered at the thought.

"Dammit girls are scary" he said.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan stood outside his apartment standing there dumbfounded. She walked back to her apartment slowly.

"Hotaru!" she shouted.

"Baka!" Hotaru shot Mikan in the head with her baka gun right as she entered. It seems Hotaru had been waiting for ever since Hotaru had got home.

"Where have you been?"

"I was at Natsume's apartment" she told her as she rubbed her head.

"Ouch...Hotaru you could have asked nicely" She looked up and noticed Hotaru had the scariest face she had ever seen.

"H-Hotaru what are you thinking?" she slowly approached her friend.

"Did he touch you?"

"N-No! Of course n-"but Mikan paused as she began to remember the incident that happened earlier with Natsume. Mikan blushed. She looked down hoping it would hide the view of her red face.

Hotaru noticed this. She was ready to murder anybody that got in her way.

'_Natsume... you better prepare yourself'_ Hotaru thought as she began to think of ways to hurt Natsume. Nobody ever touches Mikan. Ever since they were young Hotaru had always pushed away all the boys who tried to confess their love to Mikan.

**FLASHBACK( High School ) **

"M-mikan ...would you please go out...with me?" the nervous boy asked holding out a love letter.

"umm..." Mikan didn't know what to say. She wasn't interested in the boy. To be honest she had never seen this boy in her life.

Out of nowhere Hotaru creeped up behind the boy.

"Run or die" she whispered in his ear causing the boy to scream out for help and ran as fast as he could.

"Hotaru...I could have just told him no without you having to scare him" she pouted.

"It's more fun this way" Hotaru smirked.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Mikan then snapped out of her thoughts and remembered what Hotaru was soon going to do.

"Ah! Hotaru he didn't do anything "she assured her protective best friend.

Hotaru sighed. Mikan was beginning to plead so she had no other choice but to back down.

'_Darn, I was hoping to try out my new invention...maybe some other time'_ Hotaru thought as she gave a evil smirk.

Mikan sighed in relief

x.x.x.x.

Mikan watched as Natsume talked to every girl at the Cafe. The incident earlier this morning continued to bug her.

'_Tooth kiss...It was just a tooth kiss' _she thought to herself. Just then Akira came to do his usual daily routine.

"Hey Mikan" he greeted.

"Akira!" she smiled and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Pretty good...hey do you think we can talk?" he asked her.

"Umm...yeah" Mikan began to get nervous from the change of Akira's tone.

"Your mom called me" He told her.

"What?" she asked.


	12. Visiting Mom

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 12: Visiting Mom  
**

"What?" Mikan asked. Making sure she heard right.

"Your mom called me she wanted us to go visit her today if you weren't busy," he told her.

"Oh yeah... um I'm busy," she lied.

"Mikan...you know I'll be there," he stared at her, and took her hands into his.

"If something goes wrong I'll be there don't be scared"

Mikan looked down. She didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to go but she was curious as to what her mother wanted her and Akira for. Akira? Why did she want Akira to come? Only one way to find out.

"I'll come," she told him. Akira smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up after work then?"

She nodded

"Sure"

An awkward silence soon developed. Mikan looked up and a light blush spread over her cheeks. He was staring at her rather intently and they were still holding hands. She stared back at him. From far away you could mistake them for having a staring contest but really they were just having a moment. But unfortunately for them-it didn't last long.

"Ahem" Natsume cleared his throat; disturbing their moment purposely; or so it seemed.

Natsume had been watching them from afar, getting quite annoyed about his presence; but, of course kept it hidden. He stayed quiet most of the time, but once it got to the" staring deeply at each other" scene. He couldn't restrain himself any longer and purposely ruined the moment.

Mikan didn't notice Natsume come; therefore, causing her to shriek.

"Natsume! Don't scare me like that" Mikan turned back and shouted at the boy who kept a bored expression.

Natsume? Since when did she start calling him Natsume? Most of the time she would call him Hyuuga, but surprisingly she felt the need to say his first name. To Mikan's surprise she could have swore she saw Natsume's eyes fill with amusement as well as shock. His mouth also seemed to twitch into a smirk. But only lasted a few seconds; therefore, making it difficult for Mikan to make sure what she saw was true.

"Oh, Natsume this is my childhood friend Akira" Mikan introduced them.

Akira had suddenly felt an uncomfortable atmosphere, he began to feel nervous. He approached Natsume with a smile, which who in return gave a bored expression, and a slight glare. Akira was smart; he could quickly understand that he was not liked by the other.

Akira gave a nervous laugh before boldly sticking his hand out towards Natsume.

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"Hn" At first it seemed Natsume was going to stick his hand out towards Akira but really his true plan was to insert it into his pocket and walk away.

Yes... a nice introduction don't you think?

Mikan flared.

"Natsume! Get back here!" She shouted sticking a fist in the air showing how mad she truly was. She huffed and turned back towards Akira.

"Sorry Akira, Really he is quite ni-"She paused. Mikan giggled slightly embarrassed.

"As I was saying he is quite ni-"Mikan couldn't bring herself to say 'nice'. These 4 letters that made up the following word was difficult for our dear Mikan to say. Why exactly? Well... Natsume nice? In other words Natsume and Nice can never and let me repeat never be put together in one sentence. Why? Well... I think it's best we don't flashback. You all know how 'rude' (as some people like to call it) Natsume is. And of course it would probably be best for Mikan to not flash back to that cruel plan which somehow ended with a " tooth kiss".

Mikan sighed and chose to say something more...realistic.

"Natsume is um, well difficult to get along with but soon you get used to him" She smiled.

Akira smiled back and chucked as he was able to tell the problem she had just earlier.

"Well, I better go I'll get you after work" he told her before leaving.

Once he was gone Mikan quickly shot a glance around the cafe looking for a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair. Oh and all I have to say is...this might not be pretty.

"Natsume!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Mikan had only 5 more minutes until work was over. Akira would soon be picking her up and she needed to quickly finish her task before he arrived. She quickly wiped all the tables clean, fixed the pillows on the couches and took out the after Mikan ran towards the staff room and quickly opened her locker taking off her uniform and replacing it with a sweater. Lastly, she grabbed her purse and ran outside to find Akira leaning on his car.

"Oooh...Nice car" she said while approaching him.

"Hey" he said while getting off the car to give her a hug.

"Hi" she replied.

Akira opened the car door, being his polite self and made sure Mikan entered the car safely before closing the door and quickly running to the other side of the car.

He started up his car and they were on their way towards Sakura Mikan's house.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan stared at her old house from outside the gates. The tall gates opened revealing more of it. Nothing had changed since then. It still had its beautiful cherry blossom trees in the front of the house, which Mikan had loved to play around as a child. The large fountain in front of the drive way was still in its place while the bushes still were shaped as people; it still frightened Mikan to no end. Of course there was one thing that defiantly never changed. It was the feeling of emptiness. Mikan never liked this house; she always believed it was too big for its own good. There was only her mother, her father and herself who lived in this house and of course the maids and butlers. Most of the house was filled with maids and butlers and Mikan believed they had too many to count.

Mikan and Akira walked towards the front door. Knocking of course since Mikan no longer lived in this house. It was quickly opened by one of the maids that took care of Mikan as a child.

"Oh Hello Miss Sakura and Mr. Sanjuro" she welcomed them with a bow.

"Emily... even though I know longer live here, I would still like you to call me Mikan please and thank you" Mikan told the maid.

"I'm sorry Mikan; it is nice to have you back"

"Thank you" Mikan smiled.

"Please come this way to speak with your mother" Emily lead the way.

Emily led them towards the living room where Mrs. Sakura had been waiting. Emily went inside first informing that the teens had arrived.

"Let them in" Yuka ordered.

Mikan and Akira slowly entered. Right away the atmosphere had slowly become more intense.


	13. A Losing Deal & Surprising News

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 13: A Losing Deal & Surprising News**

"Hello Dear" Yuka stood up and hugged her daughter. Mikan stiffened under her touch.

"Akira, thank you for coming" she said giving him a hug also.

Mikan and Akira took a seat on the couch across Yuka.

"So how are you both?" she asked, acting like her and Mikan had no awkward relationship.

Mikan was able to clearly see how hard her mother was trying but still she was not going to give in.

"Shall we get down to business?" her mother smiled tilting her head to the side.

Akira gave a nervous smile. He honestly had no idea what this meeting was going to lead to. Nor did Mikan.

x.x.x.x.

Natsume flipped through the channels. Commercials...and more commercials.

He sighed. Few minutes later his phone began to ring.

"Yo" he greeted.

"Natsume! Guess who?" a girl voice shouted.

x.x.x.x.

"So it's a deal?" her mother asked.

"Bring it on old woman!" Mikan was fired up.

"U-uh Mikan sit down lets think about this" Akira said while trying to calm down Mikan.

"Listen here Akira" she said placing her hands on top of his shoulders and staring directly at him.

Akira stared up at her. Suddenly he felt really small.

"Come over tomorrow morning to my house, I need your help" she commanded.

"But I – "he was cut off by Mrs. Sakura.

"I'll be checking up on your progress" she smiled showing clearly how much she was enjoying herself.

Suddenly Mikan was feeling confident. Shockingly Mikan was hoping to stay calm but her mother just had to add more fuel to the fire.

x.x.x.x.

The next morning began as planned. Akira went to Mikan's apartment about 30 minutes before. Along the way, towards Mikan's apartment room he bumped into a girl who looked similar to a person he recently met. The name was at the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it.

'_What a coincidence, we're headed to the same floor'_ he thought to himself.

For her she didn't even give him a glance nor did she care they were headed to the same floor. Finally they reached their destination. Both knocked at the door at the same time.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Coincidently the doors opened at the same time.

"Hey" both Mikan and Natsume chorused.

Mikan froze and robotically moved her head to the right.

"Yo polka" he greeted with his hand in the air acting all innocent. His eyes slowly started to move to the right and locked gazes with Akira. He glared.

"Uh, hello again" Akira greeted nervously.

The unknown girl began to tug onto Natsume's shirt causing his eyes to avert back to her.

"Come inside" he said remembering she was outside.

Mikan gave a confused look.

'_Who was that girl?'_ she thought curiously. But she shrugged it off since she had more important things to do at the moment.

x.x.x.x.

Hotaru had already prepared breakfast for 3 knowing Akira was coming. They all sat down at the table eating and listening to all the plans Mikan had in store.

"So that was what I was thinking of doing" Mikan said.

"Mikan" Hotaru said stopping Mikan from blabbering on about her plans.

"You haven't fully explained to me what these plans are for"

Mikan tilted her head remembering she hasn't spoken to Hotaru ever since she had gotten home; but only been told to make a breakfast for 3.

"Right I better explain what happened yesterday" Mikan said.

**FLASHBACK**

"I already know that Mikan here does not want to take over the business, therefore she moved out"

"Where are you getting at?" Mikan asked.

"Well because you are our only daughter we need somebody to take over Alice Academy once your father retires, so your father and I are thinking about talking to the Hyuuga family"

"H-Hyuuga family? What for?!" she shouted clearly becoming impatient.

"I'm getting at it sweetie, if I am able to see you and Hyuuga become friends by the end of the month than I will negotiate with the Hyuuga family in having their eldest son take over Alice Academy in our name"

"W-what?" Mikan stuttered

"I knew it; you can't do it after all"

"I- I can!"

"Oh yeah, and if you can't get him to become your close friend by the end of the month than you have to absolutely have to ...takeover"

"Fine!"

"So it's a deal?"

"Bring it on old woman!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mikan, have you not thought about this situation clearly?" Hotaru asked.

"What are you talking about Hotaru, of course I have"

"Then of course you know this is completely impossible"

"Eh? How?!" Mikan shouted.

"If Natsume has no intention of taking over his own business, why would he want to take over yours?"

"Ah...I just remembered" Mikan froze.

She had completely forgotten his main purpose as to why he was living in this apartment in the first place and not with his family. Her mother had it all planned out, she knew Hyuuga had no intention of taking over his own family business therefore she set this up so Mikan would have no other choice of taking over. Mikan's mom had been keeping tabs on Mikan ever since she had left home. But that won't stop Mikan from trying.

"I'm not going to give up! I'll make Natsume takeover my business!"

"By the way, your plans are stupid" Hotaru said bluntly

"What's wrong with it?" Mikan pouted.

"Look clearly at your relationship; do you believe you can be friends that fast by the end of the month? You have only 2 weeks and a half"

Mikan sank.

" Natsume clearly doesn't like you and you clearly are very easy to read, everybody knows you can't act fake in front of people"

Mikan sank even more.

"I...I agree" Akira agreed.

Mikan sank to the ground.

"Shoot I've made a deal without realizing I already lost"

Akira and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

x.x.x.x.

"What brings you here?" Natsume plopped himself down beside the girl

"Why am I not allowed to see you?" she giggled.

"I never said that" he said while messing up her hair.

He smiled while watching her fix up her hair.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it has"

"What have you been up to?" she asked curiously

"Hmm... not much just found a new toy to play with" He smirked

"Really? Sounds interesting" She smiled.

"She defiantly is..."

"So, I have a message to give to you"

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't think you're going to be happy with it though, but um you have an upcoming arranged marriage to prepare for"

"What?" Natsume froze.


	14. First date

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 14: First Date?  
**

"Hotaru, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"I've organized a few things that you'll need if you plan on winning the deal" Hotaru said. She passed her a sheet and stared at Mikan's expression. Her face looked normal for the first few minutes, but soon her eyebrows came together to show she had no idea what it was.

"Hmm..." Was all Mikan said as she continued to look at the sheet of paper intently. She slightly tiled her head to the side.

A few minutes more Hotaru soon lost her patience.

"Mikan!"

"Y-yes?" Mikan finally stopped staring at the paper.

"You know what that paper is don't you?" Hotaru asked.

"It's really important, and probably can help you a lot" she continued.

"Ah..." Mikan said staring at the sheet again.

Hotaru sighed.

"So...what is it exactly?" Mikan finally asked with an innocent expression.

Hotaru began to rub her temples. But because Hotaru was used to Mikan's personality she was going to be patient with her.

"Ok Mikan lets take this slowly" Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded her head childishly.

"Now what is it you see on the paper?"

Mikan quickly raised her arm.

"Don't have to raise your arm Mikan..."

"Oh, but I felt like I was in school again, Hehe" she said while scratching her head.

"Here's a clue, the thing you're looking at starts with an S"

"hmm...S" Mikan began to tilt her head to the side along with her finger on the bottom lip.

"Yes, S..." Hotaru said acting like she was talking to a little child.

Hotaru was still keeping her bored expression on, but the truth was... she felt like she was ready to go on a rampage. She knew Mikan was slow but I guess now it was officially confirmed.

"Um...I-I really don't know Hotaru" Mikan said her brain completely overused.

Hotaru sighed again. She should have known Mikan wouldn't know without being told.

"It's a schedule, a schedule" she said.

"Oh...ha-ha" Mikan began to laugh.

Hotaru slowly started walking to her room while rubbing her temples.

"Hotaru?" she wondered where Hotaru was headed off too.

Mikan stared back at the sheet and stared at the title.

"Natsume Hyuuga's schedule..." she read out loud.

"Sunday, his day off, spends time at the mall in the afternoon" she continued to read all dates and events written on the paper.

Then it hit her.

"Am I...suppose to stalk him?!"

x.x.x.x.

You know you're a creepy stalker when...

You're in the middle of the mall, wearing layers of black clothing in order to hide your true identity and are following your victim everywhere he goes, and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. I'm even talking about the little boy's room! Because of Mikan's outfit she was easily mistaken as some old man.

To be more specific on what Mikan was wearing. She was wearing her hair in a pony tail and a black hat on top along with a huge black jacket and black pants.

At the moment Mikan was completely oblivious to the stares being given. She believed what she was wearing was going to help her get into the mood of stalking, but instead of a stalker, people were mistaking her as a pedophile, a murderer even.

At the moment Natsume had walked inside another store. Mikan thought it was too risky to go inside. She had a higher chance of being discovered. Mikan waited outside behind a big sign advertising an up-coming show. While Mikan stared intently at the location Natsume was at, she felt something tug at her jacket. At first she ignored it thinking it was her imagination. But soon the tugging became more violent. She looked down and was greeted by a little boy with a lollipop in his mouth.

'_Aww Cute!'_ Mikan thought while adoring the little boy's features. He had hair similar to Natsume but had brown hair and green eyes.

"Oi, old man are you taping a movie?" he asked with a tough attitude and had a bored expression on, while he continued to lick his lollipop.

Mikan was shocked.

'_This kid...reminds me of Natsume?!'_ she thought.

"O-Old man?" she shouted quite shocked at the misunderstanding.

"Yeah Old man, I'm talking to you so answer my question or are you to old that you didn't hear me?

"Uh...ha-ha you're so cute aren't you?" she forced a smile.

"How about you go run along and play with your girlfriend or something?" she told him.

His little eyes widen with surprise and for a slight second Mikan thought his face turned green.

"Girls are yucky!" he shouted and stuck his tongue out.

"Ok...then go to your boyfriends" she said while walking away. From behind she could clearly hear him shouting at her.

"You poo poo head!" He shouted.

"Geez, I meant friends that are boys" She mumbled.

'_Where do kids learn such a mouth?'_

x.x.x.x.

Mikan had been searching for half an hour already. While she was busy talking with the little kid earlier, she had missed that Natsume had walked out of the shop already.

"Oh man...what do I do now?" she said out loud.

She sighed, she had lost Natsume. Suddenly she began to feel somebody poking her from behind.

_'Ah...the little kid again'_ she told herself.

"Hey kid...I'm sorry about-" she said while turning but stopped half way when she noticed this wasn't a little kid but rather a big kid with a smirk glued onto his face.

"N-Natsume"

"You've been following me all day haven't you? So...you finally admit that you're the stalker in this relationship" he said with a smirk.

"Re-relationship?" she was slightly shocked.

"What are you wearing polka?" he asked giving me a weird stare as he looked at her clothing.

"You plan on stealing a bank or something?" he continued

"I didn't steal!" Mikan said loudly gaining the attention of the people walking by.

"L-look what y-you did!" She yelled. Natsume turned his head and grunted.

"Hn, I wasn't the one who yelled...Ba-ka" he said.

Natsume sighed and grabbed her arm. Taking her to the closest store near-by. When they got back out Mikan was not wearing her "I'm going to kill you outfit" anymore and was now in regular tight jeans with a white long blouse that was tight around her waist and had a v shaped neck line.

"Ok ...thanks for buying me clothes it wasn't really needed" Mikan told him.

"Do you actually think I'm going to hang out with you wearing your "give me your money!" outfit? Were you going to rob some more people?" Natsume teased.

"Ok ok if I hang out with you, will you stop bugging me about that?!" she shouted.

"Yes yes" he nodded his head.

"So...first stop?" Mikan asked.

"The arcade!" he shouted raising his hand in the air like a superman pose.

x.x.x.x.

"They've been at it for 1 hour now" the worker at the arcade said to the other.

"Wow...the girl is pretty good at that game" he said.

"Yeah...guys pretty good too"

"Are you hitting on the guy??' he asked giving him a strange look.

"T-that's outrageous!"

Well...while that was going on in the background, lets head to the main characters. In front of them were Natsume and Mikan fighting in Mortal Combat. Mikan would kick there and Natsume would punch there. Amazing battle.

It took them another 30 minutes until they were kicked off because other kids wanted to play the game.

"Oh man! I was so close to beating you!" Mikan whined.

"Hehe, I'm still champ"

"So...we're like best friends now right?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Whoa there, what gave you that idea? We're still enemies. We just coincidentally meant in the middle of the mall and just happen to be heading to the same location" He told her.

"Eh?" Mikan gave a questioning look.

"Why you want to be my close...close friend?" he said seductively.

"Y-yes?" Mikan had no idea what she was saying.

"Really..." Natsume began getting close to her. His eyes looking like a predator hunting down its victim.

"Why are you getting closer and closer?" Mikan asked while backing away.

"Its common sense what I'm about to do" Natsume said grabbing her hand to pull her towards him and then...

Their lips touched.


	15. Finally Making a Move

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 15: Finally Making A Move  
**

Mikan was beginning to become more and more frustrated as days pass. Work became more awkward, and living in the same apartment made things even worse. The more she tried to avoid him the more she would see him than usual. Coincidence? Or...is he doing this on purpose?

"What do I do now?" she groaned into her hands.

Mikan was standing behind the counter and was covering her face with her hands. The kiss had affected her so much. Yet...Natsume, the boy didn't seem affected at **ALL**. After all, he was the reason why Mikan was acting this way and he was the one to make the first move. So what did she expect? Actually...Mikan expected him to be shy, blushing every time they were a meter away from each other, becoming so nervous that he wouldn't be able to breathe properly, his heart would beat so loudly that he couldn't hear anything else but his heart pounding. Oh wait...that's how Mikan was acting.

"Is this normal?" she groaned again.

"Oi, your scaring customers" a deep voice whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. She turned around to find Natsume smirking...as usual.

"N-Natsume, oh shut up" Mikan said before continuing to clean the counter top.

"Hn" he said then walked away back to his usual job.

"Ugh...he annoys me so much!" she said while putting her anger into cleaning the counter.

Soon after, a new customer entered the cafe. Looking at the customer, Mikan quickly recognized it to be her mother's bodyguard. By impulse Mikan quickly hid behind the counter. Mikan took a peek at him from behind the counter. She watched as her mom's bodyguard took a seat at a table near the window.

'_Hmm...So she sent somebody to spy on me'_ Mikan thought.

"Polka?" Natsume stared at Mikan who was glaring daggers at the man. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume giving her a confused look.

"Ah! Natsume!" Mikan quickly stood up and wrapped one of her arms around Natsume shoulders.

"Ha-ha Natsume you're so funny!" Mikan shouted for the entire cafe to hear.

"Oi, get your hands off me" he glared at her. Mikan glared back and quickly continued her act. From afar she could see the man staring at them.

"Natsume! Are we still going to the movies? Like every very_ close _friends do_?" _Mikan shouted.

A vein popped up on Natsume's forehead. Mikan continued her act until the man left. She hurriedly took back her arm. She was so worried about the body guard she never noticed how close she was to Natsume. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"Mind explaining what that was about?" Natsume asked with a serious expression.

"Hmm...Well um" Mikan tried to explain.

"Forget it, just remember what you said" he said and walked away from her.

"Eh?" Mikan stood there dumfounded.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan was exhausted from work. She was beginning to hate this feeling she was having. She plopped her self down on the couch.

"Am I sick?" She said out loud taking the back of her hand and placing it on top of her forehead.

"Maybe I'm allergic to Natsume..." she finally came to a conclusion.

It wasn't long until she began to hear knocking at the door. Mikan ran to the door, not even taking a glance to see who it was. Opening the door she was greeted with...a very well dressed Natsume. He was wearing baggy jeans with a white loose button up shirt, which he left a few buttons un-done and a black blazer along with white Adidas shoes that had black stripes.

"Yo..." he greeted.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked.

"Did you forget?" he gave her a bored expression.

"Eh?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Just change" he ordered.

"I'm not listening to you!" Mikan shouted.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" he asked.

Mikan showed a mix of panic and an embarrassed expression.

"Pervert!" Mikan stuck out her tongue before running towards her room. Natsume walked inside the apartment and took a seat at the couch.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan was inside her room looking through her closet for something decent to wear. She had no idea where they were going, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she needed to quickly dress before Natsume gets impatient.

'_Wait a minute...since when did I care about him?'_ she thought. But soon shrugged it off when she found something to wear.

A few minutes later Mikan came out wearing a mini jean skirt and a black long sleeve sweater with black and grey polka-dotted flats. Her hair was a bit curled in the front and her makeup was simple.

Natsume stared at her.

'_C-cute...'_ he thought. But he quickly shook off the thought.

x.x.x.x.

"Hey Hey! Where we going?" she asked while trying to keep up with the pace Natsume was walking.

"Movies...but that's later on tonight so let's go to a restaurant first" he said while avoiding her stare.

Mikan nodded. She really didn't know why she was even listening to him. But she continued to follow him towards the location.

From afar they were currently being followed by 3 different parties. The Hotaru party consisting of, obviously Hotaru; the Yuka party consisting of Yuka's bodyguard- whose name is still unknown; lastly, Cafe party consisting of Ruka, Nonoko and surprisingly...Narumi?

How will this date turn out? Will Mikan ever figure out it's a date? Will the following parties get discovered? Tune in for the next chapter of A Naturally Weird Coincidence!


	16. Failures in Stalking

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 16: Failures in Stalking**

**Rules for stalking:**

**1.**Never **EVER** lose your target!

**2.**Make sure to stay hidden.

**3.**Lastly...Don't forget your main purpose while you're stalking!!

Mikan was sitting across from Natsume. He had taken her to a semi-formal restaurant. Not only was the place amazing but the food as well. As Mikan took a bite of her dish she couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"It's so good!"

Natsume stared at her and couldn't help but secretly smile. Honestly, he had no idea since when he began to have these feelings for the brunette. It just suddenly happened, next thing he knew he wanted to embrace her, kiss her, love her. He knew he wasn't being himself but he just couldn't help himself. At first she was just a toy for him to play with- to pass time- but later on he found himself secretly following her. She had guessed right; our raven hair boy had been stalking Mikan. He couldn't get enough of her face. Her beautiful features, he adored her chocolate brown eyes, her heart warming smile and her angelic personality; surprisingly though whenever the two had a conversation it was always an argument.

They soon left the restaurant and began heading towards the theaters. From the corner of Natsume's eye he could see a man in a black suit and black shades following near-by. He shrugged it off; since he had no complete evidence that the man had been following them. He could have been following somebody else, but he didn't let his guard down.

Hotaru had different ideas of following them. She had disguised herself in order to not be recognized and followed them from behind; pretending to be a regular person walking along the sidewalk. The sidewalk was crowded which was somewhat of a win-lose situation. Hotaru would be able to blend with the crowd but unfortunately for her, it was more difficult to keep up with them.

Finally, the last group of stalkers. Well... they lost their targets. They had already broken the first rule.

"Narumi! You kept dancing around, we lost them!" Anna and Ruka complained while glaring at Narumi, who in return just gave an innocent look. They sighed and began to look through the crowd of people in hope of finding Mikan and Natsume.

It was officially confirmed, once Natsume and Mikan had made it inside the theater that they were being followed. Well only Natsume was able to confirm this. He noticed the man he saw earlier inside the theater room as well. The man was sitting a row behind them. Mikan was still oblivious, but Natsume wasn't planning on telling her about their secret stalker any time soon.

The body guard had kept his sunglasses on and received weird looks from several people inside the theater room. The place was absolutely dark, what was the use of having them on? Simple, people wouldn't be able to tell who or what you were looking at. Currently, he continued to eat his popcorn – topped with butter and some extra spices – while watching; none other than Natsume and Mikan. But from another point of view, you would think he was watching the movie, which was at the moment just playing trailers of upcoming movies.

Now Hotaru, she was sitting in the back as well. Sitting quite near the body guard; only 3 seats away from each other. She of course was still in her disguise and was also enjoying her combo which was: medium popcorn, medium drink and free smarties. She had taken her mind off about the couple sitting in front of her and her mind was concentrated on the big screen in front of her. Taking a sip of her diet coke from time to time. Oh Hotaru...

Now let's look back at the group who completely fail at being stalkers. Anna had caught sight of Natsume and Mikan in front of the theater buying tickets. She had quickly gone to the booth and asked for the same tickets.

"Get me the same tickets as the couple earlier!" She told the person in the booth.

Unfortunately for her, there were many couples that day and all just happened to be watching the same movie except for our favourite couple Natsume and Mikan. Therefore, right now they were inside the wrong theater room. Narumi didn't seem to mind and continued to drink his slushie. Anna was too worried about her waste of money and refused to leave the theater room. While Ruka just sunk in his chair thinking about what Natsume was doing right now. Ah...if stalking was a class they would have SO failed.

Finally the date was over. But in Mikan's mind it was something else.

"Thanks Natsume today was fun" Mikan said while they were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Hn" He said.

"We should do this close friends night out stuff more often" Mikan said, at the same time the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah we- wait close friends night out?" he gave her a questioning look.

'_Did she still not know it was a date?'_ he asked himself.

"Yeah, bye Natsume" she said happily before leaving him in the elevators dumbfounded.

The elevator doors began to close. He quickly got out and began to walk towards his apartment slowly.

'_She is so...so...stupid!'_ he though lastly before slamming the door.

Now...are you wondering whatever happened to the stalkers?

Well...

They all forgot about the reason why they were there in the first place... I guess Anna, Ruka and Narumi aren't the only ones in being failures in stalking.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan woke up with a big smile on her face. She was going to meet up with her mother today. To tell her that she and Natsume were now 'Close Friends'. Therefore, she had basically won the bet. She skipped to the kitchen and began humming the 'We are the champions' songs but in her mind it was 'I am the champion'

After her breakfast, she called Akira.

"Hey, Akira speaking" she heard him say.

"Akira! It's me Mikan, can I ask a favour?" she asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Could you possibly come with me to meet my mother in the afternoon?" she asked him.

"Uh...yeah thats fine why though?" he asked curiously. He knew Mikan hated going back home.

"Obviously! Why else would I go there?"

"Uh?"

"Well I'll see you later than"

"Bye!" Mikan quickly hanged up leaving a confused Akira on the other line.

x.x.x.x.

Mikan began to get ready while waiting for Akira to arrive. She took a shower and began to look in her closet for something to wear. She picked out a simple outfit. A pair of jeans, a white top and her usual black flats and her hair was kept half up and half down.

By the time she finished Akira had already arrived and they both began to head to her parents house. As they made it there, they were quickly taken to her mother who was in the living room. When Mikan came in her father was sitting beside her mother. Mikan ran in and gave her father a big hug.

"Papa!" she shouted.

Her dad returned the big hug. Even though he was the chairman, it was rare to see her father since he was always busy. Mikan turned to her mother and grinned. Her mother had already predicted the reason why Mikan had come.

"What is it dear?" she asked tilting her head acting all innocent.

Akira and Mikan took a seat to the couch across. Mikan quickly answered her question with 4 simple words.

"I won the bet" Mikan simply stated.

"I guess that means you don't need to take over the business" she said while smiling to her husband.

Mikan began to suspect something. It suddenly came to her everything was too simple... but Mikan ignored the fact.

"Well then, since that's done with, do you mind us having lunch here?"

"Sure princess" her dad answered.

Mikan smiled. It had been a while since she heard that from her father. Once Mikan and Akira left a man hidden in the shadows came out.

"Then you know what to do next?" Mikan's mother turned around and looked at the man.

"I do" he told her.

"Good...start the plan quickly, Natsume"


	17. Natsume Work Hard!

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 17: Natsume Work Hard! **

Mikan had been in a good mood ever since the deal between her and her mother was over. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to breathe once again. So many things had developed over the last couple of days. Mikan wasn't even able to think straight, once she noticed all the sudden changes. Lately, Natsume had become nicer and surprisingly, the relationship between the two had developed rapidly. Natsume and Mikan began waiting for each other's shift to finish before leaving, in order for them to walk home together. Natsume and Mikan did not even have a single argument, shocking Mikan to no end.

As expcted, this was just all Natsume's plan. What was the plan exactly? Most of the plan was already finished: Mikan had basically completed half of the plan herself, by updating their relationship from enemies to close friends. As usual, Mikan was completely oblivious, and only paid attention to winning the deal. They only need to do one last thing: get Mikan to fall in love with him. Was this possible? We'd just have to WAIT and see.

Natsume was brainstorming the other night about the different techniques he could use. Finally, he came to a conclusion: the best option was just to become nicer. Shocking!

Poor Natsume, this was probably the hardest task he had ever done in his life, other than getting Hotaru to stop black mailing him. Natsume felt like the biggest loser in the world, having to use such lame pick up lines. Making him want to puke from the cheesiness.

Honestly, Natsume did not even understand a THING he was doing. Sure, his job most of the time was to entertain the customers, which half of the time were mostly girls. But why was it so difficult for him? This guy has so many fan girls that even he has lost count. But really, the only reason they love him was literally because of his face. They'll remember all his hobbies, all his likes and dislikes, what clothes he wears. But they don't even know his true self. However he seriously couldn't care less. If he wanted somebody to love him, he only needed to do two simple things: compliment and do the killer smile. It was a piece of cake with a strawberry on top. Except it was a different story when it came to Mikan. Never in his life have he met somebody who hated him so much. Mikan was different, it was obvious that doing a compliment and killer smile wouldn't work on her. But what the heck, Natsume tried anyways.

"Mikanyoulookprettytoday" he said quickly.

Mikan looked at him and her face showed the expression of confused.

"What did you say?" she asked.

He, the over confident Natsume was being nervous for once.

"Um...What I said was... you, err ...look...pretty today" he finally said it.

Mikan watched as he kept his head down the entire time.

"Oh...ok, Thanks" she said quietly and turned her attention back to cleaning the table. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder, right as she turned around; she saw the most horrifying thing. Well that's what she thought.

"Eh... N-Natsume, are you...actually smiling?" she asked him. Shock written all over her face. Natsume felt like an idiot. The killer smile was killed by Mikan...with no mercy. Right as she asked, Natsume tried to get rid of the irritation and frustration he was feeling. He stopped smiling and nodded his head childishly.

Mikan was then sent into a fit of laughter.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Natsume?" she said while holding her stomach and whipping a tear from her eye.

Natsume didn't bother answering but instead hid his face with his long hair. He was trying to hide the blush that was slowly appearing.

'_MY Natsume?'_ he began to think if he heard right. Mikan was still in the fit of laughter, when Natsume began to speak.

"I'll be right back" he said quicky then left to the washroom.

Ok, so that plan obviously didn't work. He knew Mikan wasn't a fan girl; heck if she was, he probably would have never fallen in love with her. He began to think of how he got himself into this situation in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

"Natsume, I hear you and Mikan don't get along very well, correct?" Yuka asked.

"Yes" Natsume answered.

Aoi, his sister had told him that he was getting a fiancé; at first he was absolutely outraged. He left the house for a reason, which was to stop having his parents do these kinds of things. But when he found out his fiancé was Mikan; he felt a wave of relief.

"You don't honestly, hate Mikan do you?" she asked again.

He hesitated before answering.

"Not...really" he replied.

"Hmm" Yuka began to eye him.

The plan was all hers to begin with. Make Natsume Mikan's fiancé. She knew that Mikan would absolutely refuse, so she created a plan for them to become closer.

"So, do you have any objections about marrying my daughter?" she asked him.

"None, it's not like I have a choice" he lied.

He knew he had a choice, all he needed to do was say no, and the arrangement would be cancelled. But, whenever he thought about marrying her, he didn't feel disgusted or anything, he actually felt sort of excited.

Yuka smirked at his answer.

"Then, I need you to help me with something first..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Natsume shook his head, no backing down now. He was going to have to figure out a plan in order to win her love. Before anybody else steals it, his mind began to drift off to that Akira guy. He really didn't like that guy. Right as he began to think about the him, he heard a ding at the front door.

"Akira!" Mikan ran to him, giving him a hug.

Akira blushed from the sudden contact, which was oblivious to Mikan but Natsume was conscience of it. Which made him even angrier then he already was.

Next thing he knew Mikan was walking away with him and Natsume secretly following behind them. That is until he got distracted. The two were ordering some ice cream and he needed to hide quickly. He went to a nearby newspaper stand and a magazine caught his eye.

**Ways to get your crush to fall in love with you!**

_Read page 8. _

Quickly turning the page to page 8, Natsume saw pages of ideas he could use. He reached into his pocket and took out 5 bucks and handed it to the man. After taking his change back Natsume began to look for Mikan and Akira. They were nowhere in sight.

"Dammit" he said while looking around for them. He began to run down the street, ignoring the stares most of the girls were giving him. After a while he was too tired to run anymore, taking a break, he sat down at a nearby bench. As he took a seat, he began to fan himself with the magazine he had just bought. Exhausted he began to slowly fall asleep on the bench. Bad idea, next thing he knew, a crowd of girls were surrounding him. All were taking pictures of him with cameras and cellphones. He felt like a celebrity and a paparatzii was following him everywhere he went. The girls began to giggle and greeted him with flirtatious smiles. He quickly stood up and made a run for it, his new fan girls quickly following from behind. Without him knowing, he had run passed Mikan and Akira.

Mikan felt a push from behind, almost making her drop her ice cream. She turned around to see a crowd of girls running her way. She quickly moved aside along with Akira. When Mikan turned to the direction they were running, Mikan saw a glimpse of black raven hair. She wasn't positive that was Natsume, but right as she saw the familiar hairstyle she immediately started running the same direction. Grabbing Akira's sleeve they both made a run after the familiar stranger.

Natsume continued to run down the street, running different directions, hoping to lose them. Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and was running with Mikan...and unfortunately Akira. Mikan pulled them into an alley and they both hid into the shadows. Natsume crouched down, tired from running.

Mikan and Akira were also breathing heavily. They were all feeling like they had just run a marathon. It was really quiet in the alley, but suddenly the silence was replaced with Mikan's laugh. The place was too dark for Mikan to see but she had two pair of eyes staring at her adoringly.


	18. A Difficult Obstacle

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 18: A Difficult Obstacle  
**

No matter how many times he read the same page over and over. He just couldn't help but die of laughter. He thought it was possibly the most stupid and outrageous thing he had ever heard.

"Do people really use this?" he chuckled.

"Ah..." he began to calm down and this time he seriously read the following page.

"Hn...Whatever" he finally said before throwing the magazine on the couch and running over the first option in his head, as he got ready for work.

** Steps to get your crush to fall in love with you!**

** Just follow all the steps in order and you're on your way to getting a new girlfriend/ boyfriend! **

**1. Give your crush a gift. This is to show a sign of affection. **

This was a rare moment. Natsume had specially prepared a bouquet of flowers, and planned on giving it to Mikan before she left for work. But instead of knocking on her door, he chose to simply lean on the opposite wall and wait. He had no idea how long he waited, but he was sure it was more than half an hour. Once he saw the door slowly opening, he quickly stood up, waiting for her to come out. Unfortunately it wasn't the girl he was waiting for, but instead his childhood friend, Hotaru Imai.

"..." he stood there motionless.

"..." Hotaru stared at him.

"...Heh...." Hotaru let out a sound that sounded sort of a laugh and sort of a grunt.

"Didn't know you were into that girly stuff Natsume... I'll be sure to tell your mom that you've switched your sexual preference" she said before walking away.

By the time Natsume's brain could fully function, Hotaru was already long gone.

"What the hell just happened?!" he shouted.

**2. Flirt with them, give them a sign you like them. For example, be touchier. **

Natsume watched Mikan from the couches. Once Mikan went behind the counters, he decided it was the right time to approach her. Natsume was highly confident that this would win her heart. Of course, he knew he had experience in the flirting category, but, would it work towards Mikan?

"Yo" he greeted her like usual.

"Oh hi Natsume" she greeted back.

"Oh, there's a knot in your hair" he said, reaching over gaining a lot of close proximity between them.

"Uh?"

Natsume tugged the poof on top of her, which caused her hair style to deflate.

"Natsume!! It took me forever to do my hair this morning, that wasn't a knot!"She shouted and angrily walked to the washroom to fix it.

"Oops..."

x.x.x.x.

**3. Give her another gift preferably something she can wear, if she wears it, congratulations to you * wink ***

It took him forever to find something he wanted to buy, but he finally chose a cute pink blouse with a few ruffles near the chest area. He wasn't sure what size she was but he knew she wasn't that skinny. Hence to play it safe he felt a size large would be good.

He stared at the purple wrapped gift in his hands. He even paid extra to get it neatly wrapped. Taking a deep breath, he placed the gift on the floor in front of her door. Knocking 3 times he quickly ran inside his room so he wouldn't be caught.

Mikan stared at the cutely wrapped purple box in front of her door. A big smile slowly appeared on her face, quickly picking up the box she read the letter on it.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume **

Mikan tilted her head to the side "Natsume...?" She slowly took off the lid of the purple box and peeked inside. Her eyes lit up, she found the blouse adorable. She quickly took it to her room to try it on.

Natsume smirked. "Man...Sometimes I'm amazed at my greatness" Natsume left a bit of his door open in order to watch and see what Mikan thought of the gift. When he saw her excited smile he quickly thought "Mission Accomplished".

**10 Minutes Later**

Mikan angrily knocked on Natsume's door. Once Natsume opened the door he was greeted with a purple box to his face.

"What's this for? To make me feel conscience about my body?" She threw the rest of the package at him.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Natsume was very confused, he thought everything turned out as planned.

"If you want to say I'm fat then say it to my face!" She shouted angrily.

"Wait...wait hold on...I really don't get what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb Natsume! You're the one who gave me a size large when clearly I'm a size small" Mikan said before slowly tearing up.

"You're such a jerk!" Mikan shouted before quickly running back to her room.

"What?" Natsume fell to the floor exhausted.

x.x.x.x.

"What the hell? I've done whatever this magazine told me to do and nothing seems to work" Natsume was frustrated. He had no other ideas, and the rest of the ideas on the magazine, would be too much of a damage towards his pride. He didn't want to ask for any help, since in the end of all this torture would have been pointless and he wanted to feel full accomplishment. This was his hardest challenge yet.

"Hmm? What's my little Natsume having problems with?" Narumi came into the employee room. He walked towards the couch where Natsume was sitting.

"It's nothing..." Natsume mumbled.

"Are you sure? You've been looking pretty stressed all week"

"I ...don't understand ...girls" he confessed.

Narumi began to chuckle, which in return, received a glare.

"My my...well Natsume... don't you think it's too early to give up? Fight for your love... it's not every day you find somebody special" Narumi said. Then it hit Natsume, he was right.

"Oh Shit...I think I just had a revelation...and it was because of Narumi" Natsume said, clearly shocked. Natsume quickly stood up from the couch and began to leave the room.

"Narumi just said something helpful...damn the apocalypse is coming!"

"Hey brat! I heard that, be thankful I helped you with my great intelligence"

Natsume snorted then left the room leaving a ticked off Narumi.

x.x.x.x.

Natsume waited for Mikan after work. All day she avoided him trying to give him the cold Mikan saw Natsume outside; she stopped but then looked down and continued to walk home.

"Wait!" Natsume said while grabbing a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry...But I...I..."


	19. The Right Direction

Naturally Weird Coincidence

**Disclaimer** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**WARNING** Characters are a little OOC

**:** Have u ever gotten stuck in an elevator? It Might sound like a normal situation. But, not until you find yourself stuck with a specific person. Specifically a raven hair crimson eyed boy. Who you soon notice seems to be everywhere in your life. Stalker? Or Coincidence?

**X. Chapter 19: The Right Direction**

Natsume waited for Mikan after work. All day she avoided Natsume trying her best to give him the cold shoulder. Mikan walked out of the cafe and saw Natsume; she stopped but then looked down and continued walking.

"Wait!" Natsume said as he grabbed onto her arm.

"I'm sorry...But I...I..." Natsume stuttered.

Mikan stared at him, her heart pace rapidly increasing. She suddenly felt very nervous and the fact that Natsume was staring at her with a noticeable feeling of anxiety did not help. But to her surprise all signs of nervousness were suddenly gone from his face.

"I've been teasing you a lot eh?" His faced was suddenly replaced with a smirk.

"...what?" she was sure Natsume had something important to say...but his mood suddenly changed. Or was it because she was expecting too much? What did she think he was going to say? Her mind was immediately filled with questions; however, she had no idea sure how to answer them. She began to feel angry and confused.

She looked at Natsume who continued to hold his infamous smirk, but for some reason....it somehow looked unnatural.

"Anyways..." he let go of her arm.

"I'll be heading home first...later...polka"

x.x.x.x.

Natsume slammed the door behind him. He had a devastated expression and was breathing harder than usual.

"Ugh, are you kidding me? Why am I letting her toy with me like this?" he said loudly to himself.

Once he finally calmed down he picked up his house phone and started looking up a number.

"Hey...I have a favour" he said quietly.

x.x.x.x.

"What was that?" Mikan covered her face with her left hand. Her face was beat red and she was still in shock. Finally getting a holder of herself she inhaled deeply. She wasn't even sure when she stopped breathing. She was sure Natsume had something important to say, and it was bugging her how the last expression he gave her was a forced smile that held the feelings of stress and hurt.

Her eyes began to water slightly

"Ugh...it's been a long day" she said sadly.

x.x.x.x.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Natsume groaned from the couch, he ended up falling asleep in his living room last night. The constant knocking was giving him a headache.

"Coming!" he shouted clearly annoyed.

When he finally made it to his door, he opened it to a familiar girl. She gave him a smile before pushing him to the side and walking pass him.

"Ok, let's get down to business shall we?" she said innocently.

x.x.x.x.

"Mikan, you've been looking quite depressed lately, something wrong?" Akira asked her while trying to pay attention to the road at the same time.

"Hmm...I've just been thinking a lot lately" she told him.

"Personal?" he questioned.

"I guess...I'm still in the midst of solving it myself"

"Hah, I see, that's understandable" he said before smiling at her.

x.x.x.x.

"So...I heard you didn't say no to your arranged marriage?" she asked.

"Hn, so since you know, I need your help or else this arranged marriage won't be happening at all" Natsume told her.

"Alright bro, I know just the right thing that will help you..." she smirked.

"Thanks Aoi" he smirked back.

x.x.x.x.

"Thanks Akira! Today was fun" she smiled at him. After spending the entire day together Akira dropped her off to her apartment and being the gentlemen he was he took her all the way up to her room.

While Akira and Mikan were about to part ways, Natsume went out into the hall way with Aoi attached to his arm. The two pairs just stared at each other awkwardly waiting for the other to greet the other party. Mikan stared at the girl curiously; she began to remember the familiar face.

"Ah! You were the girl before!" she said finally realizing who she was.

"Hi, Nice to meet you!" Aoi said cheerfully and then giving Natsume a look who in return started at her weirdly.

"My names Mikan!" she introduced herself; suddenly getting very excited about meeting somebody new.

"Ah, I'm Aoi" she replied while tightening her grip on Natsume's arm causing him to cringe.

Akira who was long gone from the picture decided to put himself back into place.

"It's nice to see you again Hyuuga" He greeted politely.

"Yo" was the only reply Natsume could give, he obviously didn't want to share anymore words with the other man for special reasons that only he and his sister shared. However, Akira didn't plan on giving up.

"How are you?" he persisted.

"Ok."He said sternly. Akira nodded his head in return.

"Well...if you excuse us, Natsume and I have some plans to attend to" Aoi butted in after sensing the awkwardness between the two.

"Don't we Natsume?" she asked while making her face come rather close to his.

"Let the games begin" she whispered into his ear.

Suddenly Mikan was feeling rather weird in the pit of her stomach and her heart seemed to have an awkward reaction when she saw how close Aoi and Natsume were.

"Uh well...I have to get going also, bye Mikan, nice seeing you Natsume and Aoi" Akira said before leaving.

"Us to. Bye Mikan! Let's talk again" Aoi said before pulling Natsume's arm along with her.

"Later Polka" was Natsume's last words.

x.x.x.x.

While in the car Natsume and Aoi started to devise a plan.

"Oh...I forgot to ask what that other boy's name was" she frowned.

"Don't worry...you don't need to know" Natsume said. Aoi just stared at him confusedly but then began to giggle after realizing the reasons to his sudden bad mood.

"Oh my, what happened to the cocky arrogant brother of mine?" she teased.

"Hey, I'm not cocky or arrogant" he denied.

"There's no need to be worried about her being swept away brother, all she needs is somebody to push her in the right direction" she smirked and winked at him.

x.x.x.x.

The next day, Aoi spend the entire day at the cafe. She would giggle and tease him in a flirtatious manner. The two were sitting at the couches. Aoi was sitting very closely to Natsume and had her arms and fingers intertwined with his. From time to time Aoi would lean her head onto Natsume's shoulder.

"Ugh...this is sickening" Natsume groaned which caused Aoi to hit him in the arm.

"Shh...You want to ruin my cover?" she glared. Suddenly from the corner of her eye Aoi noticed Mikan making her way towards them.

"We discussed this already right honey?" she continued on with her flirtatious act.

"Right...I got it" Natsume said rather emotionlessly. Aoi quickly pinched Natsume in the arm and approached his ear again to whisper "Smile!"

Natsume sighed and made his mouth turn into a rather demented unusual shape.

"Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan asked with a worried expression.

"Did you eat something weird?"

"Uh?" he stared at her clearly confused.

"Um! No...He was just making a funny face, right darling?" Aoi quickly saved him from embarrassment.

"Hn..." he nodded.

"Oh I see...is there something you would like to eat Aoi?" she asked.

"Oh no...i'm fine thank you!" Aoi replied.

"Okay then...if you need something feel free to ask" Mikan said and then left leaving the siblings alone to continue their act.

Mikan approached Anna who was staring at Aoi and Natsume in a funny way.

"Mikan...don't you think those two are kinda...strange?" Anna said.

Mikan looked towards the couple again and then said. "No...I think they're a cute couple" Once Anna heard this she quickly turned towards Mikan and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mikan" she said her name sternly.

"Do you feel weird?" Anna asked.

"Eh? No..."Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Anna persisted.

"Well...I've been feeling weird in my chest lately, I was thinking maybe I'm a late bloomer...I think I'm still developing" she said innocently. Anna stared at her dumbfounded at how slow Mikan was.

"Mikan...I'm pretty sure you're done going through those stages, maybe... you're jealous of Aoi and Natsume?"

"Eh?! What? That's...that's outrageous, I couldn't...I don't think of Natsume like...that" she said.

"Or...do I?" Mikan began to panic she wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel. She stared at Anna with a confused expression. Anna could clearly tell Mikan was frustrated with what she was experiencing.

"Mikan...It's ok calm down" Anna said trying to quiet her.

"Hey...what's going on?" Mikan and Anna turned to see Natsume behind them with his eyebrows furrowed.


End file.
